Swallowed By The Streets
by Lost Yard Kid
Summary: From the North Blocks, Nollie Bound and his family move out from the harsh streets to the more middle class lifestyle. Mostly known as the Halo Sides, just south of downtown. Nollie will be left with no one to make friends with as the other students in Canterlot High are afraid of the boy. The boy who was held back a year due to fighting off idiots and been to many schools...
1. Broken Skateboard 1

**Broken Skateboard #1:**  
 _ **The Halo Side, A Place Not For Us**_

"Yeah, I heard about that night. Jazz got shot and still in the hospital. Stupid with all that gang life. Nothing comes good when you're in a gang. Right?" Nollie asked and the other five agreed. "Maybe I can get him out of that life. This area doesn't need more violence on violence. I mean we're the highest gang rate in the whole country. Think of that." Nollie drank some Cola then stood up. "I gotta leave. Tomorrow's the day and I gotta help pack up early in the morning. I'll stop by when I get the chance." Nollie plopped down his board and gave everyone a hug.

"You make sure that you stay outta trouble. I heard they send kids like you in behavior school." Vin told him and Nollie chuckled. "Those kids? They're just some wannabe tough guys. Kinda hate the fact that we gotta leave this place. Gunna miss the Blocks. But it's my ma's wish so I'll go with it." Nollie put on his hood and drank a can of Cola.

"We can all agree that this dude will wreck havoc some way, some how. I hope to see you on the news!" Poppy raised her beer bottle, while the others drenched their drink on Nollie who laughed.

"This is what we do when one leaves this area to the Halo Side. Hope you don't become soft!" Axel hugged Nollie while the others cheered the two off. "You was like the younger brother to me, you little brat. I remember you was some five foot idiot taking care of your idiot self." The girl chuckled and patted Nollie. "This ain't goodbye but let's get your ass home before we get shot up for being too loud." Roman softly pushed Nollie who went inside his 69 Dodge Charger.

Roman started up his car and drove away. "Look, kid. I got some rules when it comes to the Halo Side." Nollie looked at him as he took off his hoodie. "Never mess with those feds. They're ten times worse over there. Trust me on that. You think it's bad over here but on that side... It's terrible for guys that came from this side. Next thing, don't be going all aggro and being a loudmouth. Could end up in jail for some time. They will call the feds if anything is out of their little fucking bubbles. Remember that. Got it?" Roman stared down Nollie who gulped.

"Alright. Another thing, like they said... Behavior school. They send kids like you in some rehab like school in the summer that ain't even worth it. One last thing... It's better to get a girl in there than here." Roman smiled as he elbowed Nollie. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Cause they got money, Roman? Heh, of course you would think 'bout that type of shit." Nollie told him.

"Hope you like the smell of beer in your car because this beer will reek through your chair of yours."

Nollie took off his hood and squeezed it outside the car. He let it hang on the door. Roman gave out a soft snort and patted Nollie's shoulder. Who turned to him.

"I needed a new set of chairs anyways. It's all good. Well, here's your stop. Get yourself a girl. Boy!"

Roman tapped him in the back and Nollie waved back with a grin on his face. He stayed on the sidewalk, watching his oldest friend drive away. Thinking about how this could be the last time he will see him. He started to walk towards his Flat where he noticed a woman leaning against the wooden pole with the shining behind her as she smoked in the night sky.

"You reek of beer. It's disgusting..." The woman pinched her nose, blowing out smoke from her mouth. Nollie faked coughed before entering the Flat. He turned around as he untied the laces of his shoes.

"The goons poured beer on me as an away gift. Imma go shower and head to bed, ma. And lay off the smokes, you'll end up with a hole in your throat." He stated as he passed by her.

"Shut up, brat."

Nollie headed inside and plopped his beer soaked shoes on top of the shoe rack. He sighed as he took off his shirt then threw it into his hamper along with his hoodie. He looked at his younger brother who they share rooms with while grabbing some home clothes to wear after a shower.

"Last time we'll use the shower that has little to no hot water. No more large ass cockroaches or fucking insects climbing on my bed or just anywhere. Hate this place."

...

It was morning on the day of the move. Yet... one person was not awake to help cook breakfast and pack the rest of their things. His younger brother had cooked in his stead since his older brother is off sleeping a little longer.

"I'll finish the cooking, go wake up your older brother. He needs wake up now." The boy nodded and ran up to their bed room. In the room was his older brother, holding a pillow and softly breathing in his slumber. "Hey, Lee! Wake up! Mom said to wake up!" The boy shook him. The teen groaned and furred his eyebrows. "Come on! It's nine o' clock! You said you would help mom cook breakfast!" The boy yelled in the teens ear while slapping him in the stomach.

"Alright... I'm up..." Nollie sat up and sighed. "I forgot. My bad. I'll wash up real quick, Cicuta." He told his little brother. He smiled and walked back to the kitchen. "Oh and by the way, you're helping out the Movers with the dressers." He added then sat back down with breakfast already on the plate. "Yeah yeah." Nollie waved him off and went inside the bathroom to clean up.

"Finally out of this flat for once and for all, this is for Cuta to have a better life and for my ma to have a better paying job than the work she's doing. So many overtime hours." Nollie sighed as he cleaned himself up and left the bathroom.

"Smells like Spam and Eggs. Almost tired of this shit. Honestly." Nollie chuckled, placing two pieces of bread in the toaster. "Yeah. But it's better than the stuff we used to eat." Cicuta shrugged munching on some eggs. "Alright. Today's plan." Their mother said. The two looked at her awaiting to tell the details. "After Nollie helps out the Movers, we go grocery shopping for the week. Next we'll have to clean up this place. Every single inch of it. No whining about it. But since I know it's you two, you guys don't whine much. I'm off all day and tomorrow." She crossed her arms then drank some water. "That's all? I mean... Anything else? Maybe clean the new house?" Nollie sat back down and made a sandwich with his breakfast.

"Oh yeah forgot something, We'll go to the laundry mat for the clothes. So whatever clothes you have right now in your basket will need to be there. And Sunday, We'll have to visit your school so you two can get familiar with it. Which means the Principal and Vice Principal will give you two a tour of the whole school and what not." She told them."The Movers will come in about an hour. So stretch since you'll be doing a lot of heavy lifting." She pointed at Nollie who had a smug grin on his face.

"I know. Haven't lifted anything heavy in a while. I have muscles for nothing if I didn't help out." Nollie joked starting to flex his muscles.

"Guess all that working out at Roman's really paid off then, Lee."

"Got me how to actually fight than street fight. You could've done some lessons. Good for self defense." Nollie walked to the water dispenser to refill his cup. Drinking the cup of water while walking back to his chair. "Yeah but I'd rather go to the Library and read books." Cicuta replied. Nollie looked at him with a sense of surprise.

"Wait... You don't have a library card?" Nollie asked but Cicuta shook his head. "I do but they got these cool bean bag chairs and there's uh... this girl that's around that likes to talk to me about books when I'm around there." Cicuta slowly whispered and turned into a tomato. "Oh? Little tree boy gotta crush? Aw, he's growing up!" Nollie nudged his little brother who glared at him.

"Did you tell her bout your dream to become an awarded botanist?" Their mom asked. "Uh... Yeah. And she really likes literature. like she has a draft for some awesome steam punk-future novel she has. Also told me I was one of the smartest people she had ever met."

"Don't get ahead of yourself just cause a girl said you were smart. Mr. Nature." Nollie stood up and cleaned his dishes in the sink. Softly flailing them, he opened up the washing machine and placed the dishes in it.

"I never get ahead of myself! Not once!" Cicuta stammered looking like a fool as he tried to stand ground with his older brother. Though it seems it had failed, seeing that he sat back down all in gloom.

Nollie smirked as he ruffled Cicuta bed hair. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be packing up my clothes. Shout my name when they're here or something." He waved off the two and went into his room.

...

"All set, dudes?" Nollie asked the Movers, wiping his sweat with his towel. They nodded and walked to their mother. Talking about what's going on when they enter the house. The movers went back to their truck and headed their way to the house.

Their mother got up to them with a smile. "You wanted to do the heavy lifting, right?" She smiled as she leaned against her car. "Does that mean?" Nollie sighed still wiping his sweat off his head.

The three of them went inside the car and drove away from their old home. It was something that they will remember for a long time. As for that place holds memories whether it be bad or good. It was their home for a long time and now they are finally able to move out from such a messed up area...

"Plan is... You will help them again. Cuta, you will help me do the groceries, okay?" Their mother put on sunglasses and fixed the volume of the music. "Now then... Cuta. Watch your older brother just in case he gets all riled up." She warned them.

Nollie roller his eyes and opened his window as the wind starts to dry up his sweaty self. Wearing just a tank top is rather insane due to the fact that it gets very cold in the later fall. But to him, he doesn't mind at all. Just loves the cool breeze with Winter almost here.

"You've seen the house before. And no you can not have house shows in the backyard I don't want to deal with stolen things or noise complaints for loud horrible music." Their mother told Nollie as they head out the car. He looked at her with annoyance. "Don't look at me like that. Yeah, it has a garage in the back doesn't mean you can start doing house shows. I knew from the damn start that you might book one. So don't." She took her sunglasses and placed it on top of her head n

The Movers truck pulled up and they started to take things out. "You said you were eighteen? Maybe you can get a job here. Pays well and who knows? You can show off your muscles." One of the movers said. Nollie smiled, "I like that. But I have uh... two arrests so I'll apply for a job when I graduate high school. I'll keep that thought if you need an extra one." He answered, taking some boxes and putting them on the ground.

"Alright..."

...

After packing up everything, Nollie just sat down in the front porch. Enjoying the cold breeze that fall brings. Looking around and seeing houses that seem to have the similar scheme. Except there was a blue house just a few houses down. Which gave out a burst of a weird side.

"It's better than the brown, tan, and white houses. Though our house is a much more salmon color. Maybe I can call it the Fish House. New house show venue! The Fish House. Logo can be the bones of a fish with an X on the eye. Yeah! That sounds pretty cool." Nollie stood up when he realized he was talking to himself in front of a group of girls.

"Uh... Are you a new neighbor?" The girl with rainbow hair asked. "Yup! Just not me though. My brother and mom are out grocery shopping right now." He replied and the girl smiled. "You're a pretty tall dude, do you play some b-ball?" She asked.

Nollie jumped off the four stairs and walked right up to them. "I only play street. None of that "professional" stuff." He gave her a smile. She tossed him a ball that nearly hit his face but he caught it just inches away. "Ight. If you can get this ball from me three times, then I'll give you five bucks. If not, you give me five bucks."

"Tsk. Tsk." All eyes were on the lady who had grocery bags in both hands. "Not even an hour since we left and you are betting with girls. This ain't like the Blocks, you can't just bet with anyone. Now help me with this, you brat." She kicked him in the leg. He passed back the ball while rolling his eyes. The girls walked away when he passed right in front of them.

"What's for dinner, tree boy?" Nollie asked grabbing most of the grocery bags. "We're having spaghetti and meatballs. And mom said to help with dinner since you forgot about breakfast." Cicuta told him as they went inside the house.

...

After doing all of the chores and ate dinner, the two brothers played in the garage in the back where they found some rails and a wooden pad that was covered between the tall fence and garage walls. Nollie, the only one who skates has been on them for awhile.

"This is great. That grass area could be good for a quarter pipe. Do you think ma would allow that?" He asked his brother as he took off his shirt. Then threw it at the plastic chair which nearly fell down. But was caught by his younger brother.

"Probably. I mean if we have money for the wood and tools. Which... I am sure we don't... for now."

Cicuta and Nollie looked at their mother who was standing in the sliding door. Nollie stopped and grabbed his board. Knowing their mother, they assume that it's time for them to actually be in bed.

"Get inside, you idiots. It's almost twelve at midnight. You two can chill out here tomorrow. But now get your asses inside because it's damn freezing out here. And put your hoodie back on before you get sick on your first day!" Their mother rolled her eyes and walked back inside, keeping the door open.

The two started to put away the skating stuff inside the garage rather than the small area in between. Nollie grabbed his hoodie and threw in the laundry basket right next to the machines.

"Night, loser."


	2. Broken Skateboard 2

**Broken Skateboard #2:** _ **First Day of The New School**_

Today was the day for their new start in the Halo Side. A new school and a new house to begin with. Although, Nollie is opposed to this idea. He is only doing this mostly for his younger brother because he doesn't want to grow up in a unsafe part of the city. Despite the two lived almost their whole lives in the Blocks, it's best for his younger brother. Fact that they have more higher quality books and a higher chance of graduating. Unlike Nollie who was held back in the ninth grade for the massive amount of ditching class and some fights... along the way...

"Man... Why is school the most ugliest thing I've ever seen?" Nollie faked gagged while he entered the school with his little brother. "Creek Monument High is better this and it's filled with graffiti!."

He put his skateboard in his backpack along with his sack lunch. This is one thing that Nollie doesn't like, a school that makes his school a building of bad smells and broken everything. In this case, it really was a building of that.

"Come on, Lee. It ain't that bad. I know you hate that lemon scented cleaning stuff but look! This is what a five star rated school looks like! There could be even a functioning water fountain for once!"

Cicuta ran up the stairs nearly bumping into some students. Along with his older brother who almost fell down the stairs but was able to catch himself from the rail. Cicuta weakly chuckled and a growl came from Nollie. He slapped his little brother in the head as he walked up.

"Ow!"

"You forgot to take your meds today didn't you?"

Cicuta scratched his head and looked down at the floor. Nollie patted him on the shoulder. The two entered the Counselor's Office where they were met with a middle aged lady. She gave them a smile as they sat down in the chairs. Cicuta noticed lollipops in a small bowl but Nollie slapped his hand before getting one.

"Hello, Nollie and Cicuta Bound. I have your Class Schedules ready for you." She passed them their schedules and they grabbed the papers. Cicuta smiled as he had Biology AP considering how he is. Nollie sighed as he had seven classes instead of the usual five for those who are seniors.

"I'll have to tell ma that I'll be walkin' home later than you, Tree Boy. You one lucky loser." Nollie jokingly pushed his brother who slapped him back. "Seems we'll be having the same lunch time as well. You got your ol' brother to protect you from those bullies, ain't that right?" He teased his little brother as he nudged his side with his elbow.

They heard the first bell of the day which meant classes actually started. The two stood up and said their goodbyes to the Counselor. Nollie fist bumped his younger brother and the two went their separate ways.

"See you at lunch, you loser.

"Make sure you don't fight on the first day, prick."

"Ight."

Nollie walked inside a class full of students talking with each other with the teacher still gathering their things for the day's work. He stood right in front of the desk and placed the paper right in front of the teacher. She looked up and was surprised to see him.

"Oh sorry! I was caught up with a email. Oh! Nollie Bound... Let's see. I am Professor Zecora. And welcome to Chemistry II. You will sit right next to Violet Blurr. Violet raise your hand!"

Nollie turned around to see a pink hair girl with magenta highlights in black leggings and a large bright yellow sweater that seemed like she got that from her boyfriend. He started walking to the desk and sat down.

"I'll bring back your Schedule once I finish my email and signed it. Okay, Nollie?"

She smiled then continued typing away on her email? What kind of email would take more than two minutes of class time?

Nollie plopped his messed up backpack on the hard top of the desk, placing his skateboard on the side of it. Next he grabbed a pencil and a notebook that seemed it has been used for awhile despite it having all the paper inside. The Professor got up from her desk and walked to Nollie where she gave back his Schedule.

"Let your other teachers sign this and bring it back to your Counselor for them to sign, okay?"

She smiled and went back to the front of the classroom. She turned on the projector from above and there was old school documentary of some sort which seemed to be about the creations of atomic bombs as well as any kind of bomb. Nollie didn't know about this so he put back his pen and notebook back inside his backpack. The girl right next to him passed him a sheet of paper that had a few words to it. He looked up at her and she was watching the documentary. _"Hey, Nollie... Where are you from?"_ He rolled his eyes and wrote on the paper. _"That's uncommon, I guess... I'm from the North Blocks up just further passed Downtown."_

He was waiting for a reaction her face. She looked at him then wrote something down on the paper. _"Yeah right. What school did you go to?"_ He scoffed and wrote down the many schools he went to do to ending up in trouble. _"Creek Monument: expelled due to fighting, Sun Valley: suspension for bad mouthing the Principal during an assembly, Oak Hill: expelled for a group fight/arrested for assault. Didn't finish my last year so I'm stuck here..."_ He took out all his School IDs which were all mostly messed up. The last one had a large spot of dried blood.

He chuckled and grabbed back his IDs then put them inside his chained wallet. He loves the reactions of people when he shows all the IDs. Shows of how a messed up kid lives from that side of the city. It was a struggle because he's someone different from every school he went through, no cliques or any friends at all. Which made him seem like a target but in the end. He targeted them because he knew they would try and hurt him.

She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the recycling bin. She shrugged her shoulders giving Nollie an unamused look as she sat back down. From there on out, the two watched the documentary in silence.

After being in this school for almost six hours, he has been caught trying to leave twice by the school security. And the same one both times. Irritated and happy at the same time, He noticed his younger brother had already gotten a group of nerdy friends too. Super nerdy to go with it. As for him, he sat by the corner near windows. Where he can watch over the whole lunch room and mind his own business without any trouble at all.

He was just there reading a book munching on an apple. Leaning against his seat and shoes on the table. Others around kept glancing at the boy but kept their space from afar since he did seem a bit too aggressive for their taste. But to him, he didn't mind at all. Whereas a certain group of girls were staring at him.

"Why's he all alone? Where was that smug attitude that day? Huh?"

The girl with the rainbow colored hair and athletic clothing stared him down. Despite he is now leaning his head with his book on his face. Opening a left over large plastic wrapped up Sub sandwich. She ate annoyingly as she glared at him. The others around looked at her with confusion.

"Uh... Rainbow Dash? Not to be rude but can you not aggressively eat your sandwich? You're making a mess on the table and it's making me VERY uncomfortable too..." The girl in glasses pointed down at the crumb mess around Rainbow Dash. Who just wiped the crumbs off the table to the floor.

"Sorry, Twilight. Just makes me all angry when that guy didn't even do anything except hide in the Aux Gym and sleep on the bench." She sighed and put down her sub to take a swig of her orange juice. "I was all hyped up when I saw him at the Gym on the boys side. I was about to ask for a one on one. I could've thrown a ball at him when he was sleeping!" She told the others.

"Darling, I don't think he would've like that. You know how boys are when things are thrown at them without caution. Perhaps, most people in this case." Rarity told her as she took some pieces of her salad.

Rainbow Dash finished her sandwich and crumped up the paper then shot inside the trash can. She smiled as she knew she would've made that shot. Humming while she brings out a large onion?

"Aw darn it! I got the wrong thing! So much for checking if I got an apple. Instead I got an onion..."

The girls laughed it off at Rainbow Dash's mistake. She put back the onion and placed her lunch bag in her backpack. She didn't seemed flustered rather annoyed at the fact that she did this little mistake.

Nollie stood up from his lunch table with his things and threw his trash away. He didn't like the lunchroom anyways, He'd rather sneak off onto the roof or the Library where he can read in peace or sometimes sleep until the librarian would kick him out after realizing he was in there the whole time.

"Where can I go?" He wandered around the hallways, sticking close to the lockers. So that the school securities can't catch up to him if they ever caught roaming around the hallways. He sighed opening his book and started to read as he walked towards the library.

He greeted the librarian and headed to a table far from most the main area. He noticed that he needed to fix his bearings on a skateboard when he plopped down his backpack. He sighed since he didn't bring his T-Tool with him. Then realizing he needed a new one anyways after the last incident that ended up in a fight. He got up from the chair and walked to the computers.

"Let's see... Nearest skate shop. Oh! Just a thirty minute walk. Twelve for the tool and twenty for the bearings. Hm... That's about thirty three dollars right there. Alright, after school I should get like a snack or something at the gas station. Then head on out to the store."

He nodded and went back to his seat. Taking out a notebook that had a pencil stuck on the rings, he rushed to the computer to write down the directions for the skate shop. He placed his pencil down and started to murmur the directions. He didn't noticed the Librarian behind him.

"Writing down directions in this age and time? Where are you from? The eighties?"

"Uh... I don't have a phone or anything that could be useful. All I got is this two year old MP4. Useful for music, pretty much."

"Hm... I haven't heard a kid that doesn't have a phone in this time. Weird. How do you call your parents?"

Nollie gave her a blank stare then shrugged. He scratched his head as he looked away. She knew what this meant. She took a few steps back not meaning to question that.

"Well, we gotta plan ahead, a lot. We moved here a few days ago up from north and so we're just sorta still- my ma is trying her best."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. My apologies."

"Oh! No worries."

He waved his hands and then stood up. The bell rang and he slowly walked to his backpack. He said goodbye as he left the Library. Although, he is calm about it, talking about his parents is a touchy subject that he doesn't even like to talk about.

The last bell of the day rang and everyone was leaving for their time away. Cicuta waved goodbye to his new nerdy friends. He stood by the flagpole as he breathes on his hands. Looking around to find his older brother, he felt a big hand on his head. He turned around to see it was his older brother.

"Tell ma that I'll be coming home around three. I'm going to a skate shop after this class because I need a new tool and bearings."

"Wait, should I stay at the Library?"

"This isn't like the North Blocks. You'll be fine. The house's like a twenty minute walk from here. See ya."

Cicuta and Nollie fist bumped each other and the two parted ways. Nollie sighed as he walked away from his little brother. _Dealing with a two more classes will suck. A freshman class as my sixth period... All short and too annoying, and another class that's mostly seniors as my last one. Gimme a break, life. At least I'm getting my shit together..._ He walked around the school trying to find the room but couldn't find it. He started to get aggravated until he saw the girl from his Chemistry class.

"Oi! Violet!"

She stopped talking to her friends to look at him. He jogged up to her with the paper.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you a senior like me?" She asked him and he nodded. He pointed down at his paper who she took. "You're trying to find this room? We were just about to head there. Follow us." She passed him back his paper and he followed them to a building that is similar to a Mobile Home. "This class is basically nothing and just sit here. Most of the others here are trouble makers, like you I guess."

The four walked in the mobile room which had about fifteen other students and a teacher who had his music on. Everyone greeted the three and then looked at Nollie as he just stood there.

"Looks like we got a new one! State your name and what school are you from!" The teacher said as he grabbed the paper from Nollie's hand. Nollie shrugged, "I'm Nollie Bound, I'm held back one year. I'm from Creek Monument High, Sun Valley High, Oak Hill Juvenile Detention Center, and Arc View High." Everyone just looked at him as he sat down at a empty desk. Still everyone just stared at him though he was getting annoyed. Until he decided to stare back.

One by one they blinked and cursed under their breaths. "Welcome to the Senior Program where you just sit here and chill. I'm Root Young. Wait a minute... You were the kid who tried to ditch. Twice." The man got up and gave back Nollie his schedule where he had all signatures from every teacher he has.

"With all those schools you been in, must be from the North Blocks. Right?" Root Young asked and Nollie nodded. "Which Block did you come from?"

"Block 4. On Davis Ave. to Spokes St." Nollie replied with a smile, Root Young pointed at him. "I used to live around Block 9, you know where the OGs used to live. I heard B9 is more calmer now. Is that true or naw?" Nollie shook his head.

"A guy I knew got shot up around there. Just a few months ago, a house filled with guns and drugs were taken out. I'd say B9 is worst than B4. With all of this gang shit going around there, It's stupid to be honest." Nollie replied putting on his earphones around his ear with semi-loud music playing on it. "Most of the B9 OGs left that Block and it's become hectic. Happy that I left that place but also sad because that was my home for most of my life."

"Same for me. I'm in my mid forties and I left more than ten years ago." He said and everyone else seemed to be surprised to hear his age for the first time. The man himself looks like he's in his late twenties as a whole.

"Let's not talk about that. Say, new boy. What'cha like?" Root Young paused his music and so did Nollie who put his backpack on the side of the desk. He rotated the desk and sat down on it.

"Going to hardcore punk and metal shows. Ya know slam dancing and the what not. Wrong World is the best band, don't argue with me on that." He shook his hoodie with a smile and the other chuckled although no one knew that band. "As you see, I like to skate. IN fact, my name is a trick itself, Nollie or a Nose Ollie for those who don't know. Then I like to work out, gives me good stamina and strength. That's pretty much I do. Can't play video games because my ma can't afford it right now. Can't get a job because of my bad high school record." He softly chuckled and the others clapped.

"Alright, Nollie Bound! Welcome to Canterlot's After School Senior Program. Where I am supposed to stop seniors from getting into trouble. But who really cares anyways? Am I right?" Root Young shouted and the others cheered. "I feel like you will have a nice time here."


	3. Broken Skateboard 3

**Broken Skateboard #3:** _ **Idiots I Call Jocks**_

It's been two weeks since the Bound Family settled in and things are looking okay. Their mother left her old job and got a new one at some diner called Retro's Diner, Cicuta was able to get his driver's permit (Though Nollie was annoyed at the fact that he got his license suspended...) and had his first few "Geek" Meetings at their house... Although, every time his friends came Nollie jokingly stared them down. But as for Nollie... What of him. Tried to ditch two to five times, every few days or so. Nearly fought one of the kids in the Senior Program. And even, during the Autumn Harvest Games, had thrown toilet paper at Crystal Prep with some of the kids in his Senior Program. Except he even threw "Piss-Balloons" at some windows, and placed a few dead stray rats in front of the school's stairs. Yup, things are looking great.

"Nollie? Hello? Is he sleeping? For Hay's Sake, somebody wake him up." Mr. Doodle told the class. No one wanted to do it besides one person who sat right next to him.

Rainbow Dash smiled and smacked Nollie's head. No reply. She smacked him a few more times. Again, No reply. She kept on smacking him on the head until he reached up and grabbed her wrist in mid air. Letting his book fall down to the ground

"If you want to keep your place in the Flag Football Team, I suggest you stop slapping my head."

He lets go of her wrist and then yawns while stretching. Mr. Doodle looks at him with a "are you serious" face and Nollie rolls his eyes. This is one class he doesn't like because he'd rather read books at this hour... English Class. It was the same thing over and over again except "The last year of English is supposed to help you." though it doesn't really help students. Mostly, Nollie in this case. "Now, Mr. Bound, I know you don't even want to step in my class because it seems so boring. But can you not sleep in my class for once?" He softly said, looking away at the boy who just waved him off.

Nollie grabbed his book from the floor and put on his earphones.

"You know what?" Mr. Doodle put down his Lecture Book and stared at Nollie. "Just get out of my class. I'm done with you today. This past month has been a mess since you came here." He raised his voice as Nollie stood up with a smile.

"Alright, Mr. Crudele... You're just some sore old man, you know that? Why be a teacher when you just hate your life and everything around you? Retire with your butt ugly wife and get a few drinks!" Nollie joked and laughed as he left the class. Still able to hear his dying laugh as he walks away. Mr. Doodle looked at the class then sat down at his desk. "Class is over. Study Hall until the bell rings." Mr. Doodle put up some headphones and took out newspaper from today's date.

Rainbow Dash scooted over to Fluttershy who was still reading the class book. "Wasn't that so rude of him? Huh, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at the empty desk that had Nollie it in. "It was definitely rude of him. I feel like he is going to get into even more big trouble."

Trixie leaned closer to two with a smile. "Did you hear what happened after Autumn Harvest Games?" She asked them and the two shook their heads. "Supposedly, the kids in the Senior Program and him went and got some revenge at Crystal Prep. Look at the sight of this." She pulled up a picture of some rats and some sort of liquid on the front stairway. Fluttershy had her hands in front of the mouth and Rainbow Dash gagged.

"Yeah! I heard Nollie and two guys pissed in some balloons then threw them at the school building. Gross isn't it?" Trixie giggled as she put her phone away. "Heck yeah! That's disgusting! I mean yeah, we always get our butts kicked at every games but does that seem like they went too far? Like pissing in balloons then throwing them... Ugh! Like jeez! I'm not that messed up in the head."

"That's far from crazy! It's freaking mental what they had done. I'm pretty sure, the Crystal Prep students are having a fit." Rainbow Dash nearly spoke louder. Trying not to cause a scene in the class. Though she is the only one speaking... "And where did they find those dead rats? Poor babies. I hope they didn't find them alive." Fluttershy sighed and opened her book to a page.

"I hope so to... How can a guy like him end up in a place like this? It's clearly not a good match for him..." Rainbow Dash said, with the other two agreeing with her.

 **XXX**

Nollie was just hanging around the park, reading the rest that book of his until he felt a bit hungry. He skated to the nearby CVS and thought of what to get."Hm... What to get right now... I could get some snacks and a drink. Eh. I got some money at least-"

Nollie went to grab the last bottle of orange juice but was met with another hand. He turned to his right and saw a girl with glasses. Her hair seemed a bit messy, he could tell this girl had a bit of cold. Despite the weather not being that chilly at all.

"Oh! You can get that. I'll just take this one." Nollie then reached for a can of chocolate milk.

"Sorry... I'm a bit sick right now."

"Wait a minute... You're that girl who sat away from the other girls in Gym." Nollie put his earphones around his ears then grabbed another drink for his ma.

"And you're the guy who gave another person a bloody nose from a dodgeball..." The girl wiped her glasses with her shirt then puts them back on. She softly sniffed and sighed.

"Well, it ain't that cold to get a literal cold." He softly chuckled at his own joke. She rolled her eyes and walked away. He follwed her to the cashier, going across to the other. The two walked out, Nollie dropped his board and slowly pushed it. On the other hand, the girl walked away with him from up behind.

"Hey, Glasses! Where you going?"

The girl turned around putting on a white face mask before she started to cough in her elbow. "I'm going home. Quit following me..."

"I'm not... My house is also this way. I'm Nollie. Nollie Bound. What's yours, Glasses?" He skated up right next to her. Sipping on his drink.

"My name's not Glasses, okay? My name is Twilight Sparkle. And can you move away from me before you also get sick..." She rather moved away from him and he chuckled a bit.

"Whenever I get sick, I just sweat it out. Drinking salt water and just work out. Even though my sickness would get worse most of the time. Heh..." He chugged his chocolate milk and threw inside a trash can. Opening a bag of fruit snacks. Offering it to Twilight who she rather declined. "You seem to be able to work your sickness out. You don't look _THAT_ sick at all. An hour of exercise for five days should do it. Since you can walk to a CVS without passing out or feeling even more sick. I'm sure you'll be better in no time!"

"Thanks for the advice, I guess. I should use my mother's treadmill later on." Twilight nodded her head.

For the rest of the walk, The two found something that Nollie didn't like. He saw his younger brother and his friends, getting messed around by the Jocks who he had alreadly warned about messing with his brother.

"Damn it... That's my brother! Hey, You stupid assholes! You're gonna get a one up from me!" He cried out. Dropping his backpack and shoving his bag of fruit snacks into Twilight who nearly fell back from the sudden impact.

Nollie speed walked halfway until fully running into two Jocks. Pinning them down on the ground as he started to punch both of them. He was grabbed by two others and another started to punch his body. Cicuta on the other hand, surprised the one punching his older brother with a hook kick to the spleen. He fell sideways, gasping for air and Cicuta started to kick him as he was on the floor.

Nollie stepped on one of the Jocks shoes. The Jock grabbed his shoe in pain and Nollie pushed him down on the rocks. He then spun around, giving the other a right hook to the face. Instantly knocking him out. The two that he tackled to the ground got back up and tried to hit him. But he dodged the bad punches. Tackling them again to the ground where he again repeatedly punch them. Until Rainbow Dash, Cicuta, and Apple Jack got him off of them.

Cicuta faced his older brother who was breathing hard and tried to calm him down. "Nollie! Nollie! Calm down, they just poured soda on me! That's all. I could've handled it!"

"No! I saw the whole thing, ya idiot! Let me give them a few more hits! Come on!"

"Nollie! I'm fine! Let's just go home. Before we get into trouble... please."

Nollie snapped out of his blind rage and calmed down. Twilight ran up and gave him his stuff back.

"Next time, you try and mess with these nerds. I'll make sure that I will be in your head twenty-four seven." Nollie spat blood on one of them which ended up on their face.

Everyone went back to the Bound's House to make sure Nollie wouldn't turn around give them another beating. They saw the brothers' ma fixing her car in the garage. She noticed the "injuries" Nollie had and the dried soda on Cicuta clothing and his sticky hair.

"Come on, you two. Speak up." She dropped a dirty rag as she got up. Taking off gloves and putting up goggles over her face.

"I've been bullied for the past week and Nollie found out two days ago. He saw me get hurt by the bullies and decided to beat them up for me..." Cicuta looked down as their Ma had her hands on her hips. Giving them a hard look.

"Ya know I ain't fuckin' with no bullies. They the reason WHY I wanted ta learn how ta fight. So I can protect an' show Tree Boy how ta fight..."

"Hm... I see... Nollie. Turn around."

"But ma!"

"No Buts. Turn ya self around an' stay quiet."

She grabbed a slipper nearby and whacked him three times. Each time everyone winced as she hit him with the rubber slipper.

"You can't just beat up everyone that hurts your younger brother. You know the consequences. You're thankful there are no cops around this area for you to get shot at. Now go wash up, the both of you." She said as she threw back the slipper. The two went inside from the garage door and she looked at the others around her.

"All of you. Head back to your homes. Except, Cicuta's little friends, you guys can still have your geek nights or whatever. Go on." She gestured Cicuta's friend to go inside and the girls to leave.

 **XXX**

It's been two days since the fight that happened. Everything was back to normal except the black eye and bruises, Nollie has around his body.

"You sure are one tough cookie." Twilight said as she sat down right next to Nollie who was reading a book. "Never seen someone so vicious..."

"Well, It ain't happened once. Though, I'm not going to be there to protect him all the time... Feeling better, Twilight?"

"Yeah. I have some allerigies but it's not picking up harshly right now. Why aren't you playing basketball with your class?" She asked him. He shrugged and continued to read. "Because we were a one odd number. Coach said I can still get points if I just sit down and stay here or walk around the main gym if I want to. What about you? Why aren't you in the main gym playing Badminton?"

"Because my partner badly sprained her ankle yesterday so she's on crutches... What are you reading about?"

"Some lame book about a boy who is curious of what's outside his village. So he leaves his village and ventures the world with two of his friends. I'd give it a six out of ten. Not the greatest book, I've read. My brother got me reading it..."

"Are you a book nerd too?" Twilight joked and he shrugged.

"Not really, I like more longer action fantasy books. Not like the good dragons and elves kinda stuff like Harry Potter. More on the lines of Game of Thrones, Lord of The Rings, The Reluctant Swordsman, The Worm Ouroboros. Stuff like that. I was never a avid book reader. Just read to past time."

"Watch out!"

The Coach shouted and a basketball was flying towards Twilight's face.

"Ah!"

She didn't feel an impact but a rush of air that made her hair move a little. She looked and saw a hand with a basketball. Nollie caught the ball last second and softly threw it at the kids.

"Ya better watch tha ball next time!" He joked and sat back down. Continuing to read his book.

"So uh... Back when we were at your house. You're mom said something about the police. What was that all about?" She scratched her head and fixed her glasses. He sighed and bumped his head against the wall. "I came from in front of Downtown. An area called North Blocks. It's not the best rather the worse. The flat I lived in had windows with bars. Every flat did. Almost every house I knew had it. Because of the criminal actvity. And coming down here. I get more chances of getting shot my prejudice feds."

The coach blew his whistle which meant the time for class was over and the students had to change clothes for the rest of the day. "I'll see you around, Twilight." He waved goodbye as he put on his earphones. Walking away with his book in his hand.


	4. Broken Skateboard 4

**_A/N: A rare note in the start of the chapter but this is just to tell you a few things that I forgot to say. First! Everyone is similar to those any kind of high school movie! Like the preps, jocks, nerds, and all the other groups. Secondly, Twilight Sparkle is just Sci-Twi except she's been there the whole time. Maybe Sunset Shimmer which I might consider her a "badass girl" and keep her personality from the start of the "Equestria Girls" movie. By that, creating drama Nollie in future situations! If you have any more ideas, PM or put in in review so we can talk about it! Forgot something... Everything will be in third person limited for most chapters._**

 ** _\- SubDelin_**

* * *

 _ **Broken Skateboard #4:  
**_ ** _Destination Unknown..._**

"You're telling me that you're getting two days of detention... because you were waiting for a friend... on campus... After your Senior Program was finished?..." Ma said and slapping the piece of paper that Nollie got on the table. He nodded as he sighed. She rolled her eyes and walked into her room. "Ma! Where ya goin?!" Nollie got up from his chair, Cicuta watching him grab the paper. She came back out all dressed up, she took the paper from him and she looked at him with an annoyed glare as she put on her boots.

"We." She grabbed her keys as she put on her sunglasses. "Are going back to school to sort this out. My kid did not do anything wrong at all. I will talk to your Principal about this. Come on, put on your shoes, let's go." She left the house and went inside her car. The two brothers put on their shoes, shuffling towards the car. They know that their ma is never to be messed with when they get in trouble and it's for something lame. Mostly for Nollie since he seems like the "out of the ordinary" kid.

"How did you even get two days of damn detention, Lee?" She turned to her older son. He scoffed and opened his window. "They thought I was "bullying" my friend and told me I was being too rude- Loud as well. So they gave me detention. My friend even said I was playing around. Like I ain't interrupting or causing a scene. Shit, dude..." He turned on the radio and changed it to his music on the Aux.

The ride back to their school was quiet as his music played. They walked out the car and into the school. Nollie saw the Jocks that tried to fight with some girls as they stared him down. He lunged forward and they took a few steps back. Their ma looked at the Jocks and walked towards them. Her stare so angered since she has to deal with the principal. The Jocks cower even more as she stares at them. "Mess with my son ever again and I ain't afraid to beat some pretty rich boys with their foot up their asses again. I may be a woman in her forties but can still bite." The brother's Ma said as Nollie pulled up gang signs behind her. She turned around and walked away, slapping Nollie in the back of the head.

"Now where's this Principal Celestia?" She asked the two. "Three doors down. Right next to the Counselor's Office." Nollie replied nodding up at the sign with his head. They walked inside the Principal's Office where they were met with the front office lady. "Hello, May I speak to Principal Celestia?" Their ma asked as she signed in. "And what is it about?"

"Something about my older son having detention even though he was in the wrong. I just wanna address things with her." Each word was a like a sword waiting to be unsheathed but in a rather more... formal matter in this case. The front lady nodded and pressed down a button on the phone. "Hello, Principal Celestia? I have a parent in need of talking to you... Yes, I am sure of that... You'll be done in just a moment. Alright then. She'll be with you in a few minutes." Their Ma smiled and the three sat down as they wait.

Their Ma was someone not to be messed with. Red jeans with some red shaded patches, wine knee high boots with white laces, black shirt tucked in with her country's flag, and a velvet cropped leather jacket. Topping it off with a messy bun. You wouldn't ever dare to mess with a mother like her. Right next to her was the oldest son of the two brothers. Skate Hi-Tops with faded light blue skinny jeans, grey and yellow text long sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket with many patches and spikes. Unlike the other two, the youngest in the family seemed a bit more normal, brown long sleeve under a green shirt tucked under khaki cargo pants, and grey running shoes. A family of interesting styles for each of them.

A door propped open and out came a tall lady. Flowing hair with multiple bright colors. She smiled as she walked towards the family. "Ah.. Ms. Bound, Principal Celestia, Pleasure to see you. Shall we head into my office?" She asked. "Please, call me Carmine... I just wanna have a little talk..."

Their mother turned around, putting her sunglasses in her leather jacket's pocket. "Boys, you can wander around or stay here if you choose." Ma said. Without question Nollie got up and walked out as Cicuta stayed with his Ma.

Cicuta and his Ma sat down in the two seats in front of the desk. Though wanting to take a few piece of the candy, his Ma slapped his hand away from the bowl. He rubbed his hand and muttered. The Principal sat down on her chair, a pen in her hand as she smiled. "I see that your son has taking after you... Not letting him have a piece of candy."

"That's because he is not allowed to have anything high in sugar. But I'm not here to talk about this one. I'm here to talk about my eldest, Nollie." Ma placed down a piece of paper showing the dates for his detention. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "I was told that someone had outted him as a bully though it was just a bit of child's play. Yet that someone he was "bullying" is a friend of his who I already met. I want the dates of detention taken off and that someone to have apologize for taking in the wrong."

"I see... I must apologize as well and I will do find Mr. Doodle tomorrow to apologize too. Though, I heard your son has done some fighting outside school premises. Was that out of self defense or-"

"He was just protecting me from those Jock bullies- Ow!" Cicuta blurted out and was piniched in the ear by his Ma. "I'm sorry... But he did that out of self defense. They poured my soda on me, threw our binders and papers out in the street, even pushing me to the ground. Laughing while doing all that." He explained as he rubbed his red marked ear.

"Is that so?... I'll have to make an appointment for them tomorrow. Make sure they are off the football team and suspend them. We do not tolerate such acts." Principal Celestia said and put the detention paper into a shredder. She smiled then sighed. "Though... I wish to talk to Nollie about skipping classes during school hours or talking back to students or teachers. I hear many stories about him." She nodded and then opened the door for the two.

"Oh, did I mention the sort of putting dead rats and bodily fluid ballons on another school?"

"He did what now?"

 **XXXXXX**

Nollie grabbed his other skateboard from the back of his Ma's car. Putting on earphones as he closes the trunk then pushing the skateboard. He scrolled through his MP4 Player, pressing the playlist with a title: "North Story Oldies..." He skated away to the school, looking back at the street and started to zig-zag while doing freestyle tricks. Though in his zone, he doesn't realize a car was coming closer to him.

"Who's this punk doing skating in the streets? Doesn't he know that's dangerous?" A man asked and then tapped his horn, honking at Nollie. Who turned around and went back on the side walk. The man pulled down the passenger window. "Hey, kid! Next time stay the sidewalk or you'll get hurt!" He softly chuckled and so did Nollie. "Will do, sir!... Oh! Hey, RD! Nice to see you again, Still up for a one up?" He joked.

Nollie waved at Rainbow Dash who was in the back seat where she crossed her arms and grumpled. "Alright then, carry on!" The man said and drove away.

"After waiting for a long time, she got her ass kicked by me. The best sports person who I was told by everyone who I knew... Ruined by mind games, broken ankles, and threes... Fuck that sport anyways..." Nollie said to himself as he skated to some local food place called Lousy Lou's Spot.

"Table for one?" The waitress asked and he nodded, "Follow me, please." He then followed her to a two person table. He sat down and she placed down with a menu. "And to start off... What drink will you be having for your dinner?" She took out a tablet and waited for his answer. "Just water. And uh... some lemon slices as well." He smiled and the lady walked away.

He looked at the menu and sighed as he stared at the prices. " _Ultimate Vegan Burger, $12.56. Also a side of fries or vegan mozzarella sticks and a pickle slices. Classic Burger with Onion rings or curly/regular fries, $10.27. I do want pickle slices... Yeah."_ He closed the menu as the waitress came back with his water. "Here you go, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah... I'll get the Ultimate Vegan Burger with fries... and uh... extra pickle slices too."

"Alright! Just give us a moment since we are a bit busy at these hours."

The waitress smiled and walked away. Nollie sat back as he started to squeeze out the lemon slices into his water. He leaned back and put on his earphones as he looked around the joint. He scrolled up to a playlist that said: "90s/80s Style."

 _"This is a really neat place... Lots of art... Maybe I can ask the manager to put up some of my art too... I'd comeback here again once in a while..."_ He smiled as he tapped on the table to the beat of his music.

He looked out the window and saw Twilight Sparkle just walking around with a book her hand. He waved many times and with one quick glace. She stopped in her steps and turned to her right. She noticed Nollie and waved back. She smiled and walked away.

He shrugged until Twilight entered the restaurant. Looking around then noticed the tall punk. He waved as she walked up to him.

"Is this seat taken already?"

"Only for a table of one." He replied with a soft giggle. She rolled her eyes and sat down. Putting her backpack on the chair. "The Inside of A Ghost, huh? A young man searching for a will to live and end up in a tragedy. Only to use that as a path to set his life in a different perspective. Very good book. A Tree Boy recommendation." He chuckled.

His food came and the waitress was surprised to see Twilight pop up out of nowhere.

"I see there's a table for two now, huh? What can I get ya, sweetie?" The waitress smiled and pulled out her tablet. "I'll just have a cherry cola, please..." Twilight said as she fixed her glasses. "Alright, I'll come back and get a menu for you." She then walked away leaving the two of them. It was quiet as Nollie slowly munched on his pickles.

"So how was your parents dealt with me? huh?" He joked, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "My dad was very mad a guy like you is "bullying" me. Thought about setting things straight but my mom said not too. Said it might embarrass me and her. Instead, he just gave me warning to tell you..." She faked coughed, Nollie gave a look of amusement. "Don't you dare mess with my daughter or you will end up hurt badly by my son!"

Nollie scoffed then drank some of his water. "Now that is a dad of some sort. I wanna meet the man himself and see if he really is up to some challenge." He joked as the waitress came to the table with a menu. Then the waitress nodded her head then went to another customer for help. "I ain't afraid of a forty year old suburban dude. If not, I'm more afraid of those in the blue suits." Twight looked up from the menu and fixed her glasses.

"And what is that?" She asked him as she set her menu down. He sighed and leaned towards her.

"Because... I'm from the Blocks just saying that means trouble in the Halo side." He whispered. The waitress came back to the two with her tablet. They looked up and Nollie smiled. "What can I get you, sweetie?"

"I'll just get a Classic Burger with regular fries." Twilight replied as she closed up the menu then placed it on the side of the table. The waitress nodded and took the menu from Twilight, smiling as she walked away. "Why do you think so?"

"When feds hear that a person is in the Halo Side. They assume they're their for drugs, robberies, or even a drive by. Which is a bunch of bullshit, if ya asked me." Nollie said before biting into his sandwich. "I've seen on the news that they wanna take out the area and put in some sports stadium. As well as some more malls and better houses. Considered it not worth because it'll just bring in more trouble here." He showed a smirk on his face. Twilight rolling her eyes in reply.

At the corner of his eye, He noticed the waitres talking to another worker. _"Seems like they think we're something... As if. I'm not into Twilight at all... Fuck... How am I gonna tell Carmine where I was. Could say I just went to the skatepark... Though the skatepark is about an thirty away from the house... She'd check there already..."_ He bit into his sandwich then drank some water. "Is there something on your mind, Nollie?" Twilight asked and he turned around. Drink still in mouth. He shook his head and set down the cup.

"Nah... Just wondering what to make an excuse for Carmine. I know she'll be waiting for me when I come home." He softly chuckled knowing that he'll get asked a few questions when he's on his own. "Okay then... So how old's your mom?"

"Her? I think she's about.. So she was twenty-three when I was born... twenty-six when Tree boy was born... So she'd be about forty-one. Yeah." He nodded as he smiled. Her mouth was wide open. He shrugged and continued to eat.

"But she's so... so-"

"Young looking? Yeah, she gets that a lot. How can she get that look despite birthing two kids. One of the World's Seven Wonders, honestly." Nollie looked down and noticed he was almost finished to he took a few bites and cleaned his mouth. The waitress came back with Twilight's food. "May I pay up? Just for me, please?" He asked. She nodded and walked to the register.

"You're not going to stay?"

"Nah!... Carmine probably has a slipper right next to her or something to throw at when I seem very suspicious even before stepping inside the house!" He stood up and then paid his food. He walked back, grabbing his things. He waved goodbye and she smiled, as he left the waitress stood by next to Twilight. "Ain't he something, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Are you two together?"

"Together? No, he's just a friend of mine..."

Twilight blushed and looked away, The waitress apologized then walked away. Leaving her alone as he ate while reading her book.

 **XXXXXX**

After getting hit by Carmine's and an hour long lecture. She cooled down and asked him why he wasn't at the skatepark or at home. "So basically what you're saying is that... You went on a date with her?" Carmine asked with a confused look on her face. Nollie shook his head and sighed.

"I was already there, Ma. I noticed her walking behind the glass window and got her attention. She sat down and we just had a little small talk, ya know?" He was moving his hands around as he spoke. "I left because I know you would be home if I stayed there and probably go to the department for me."

"I see... Well, I did check both places. You got me worried sick and to hear that you went off with some girl."

"Ma! It wasn't like that. I said what happened already."

"Fine. Fine. Go wash up and get changed, I got you and your brother new formal clothes since the last one was small. We're visiting your uncle soon."

Nollie looked up from the fridge as he had a liter of orange juice in his hand. His face gave off an annoyed vibe as Carmine turned around. "Why do we gotta see him? So we can ask for some money again? Maybe upgrade our beds because we got bugs in it? Why can't you just-"

"Enough!"

Nollie flinched and raised his arms in front of his face when his mother shouted at him. In Carmine's right hand was a half empty glass bottle of beer. She realized what she had done and sighed. Putting down the bottle next to the couch. Nollie slowly dropped his arms and looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry..."

"All this beer and cigarette's you get crazy with them. When are you going to stop using them?" Nollie fixed his sleeves and then brushed passed his mother. He grabbed his skateboard and went out the front door with Carmine following him slowly. He noticed Cicuta and his friends. Skating passed them and saw that his neighbors were looking at them. He raised his arms and cursed them out. They looked at Carmine who had the bottle in her hand.

"What's wrong with this stupid family..."


	5. Broken Skateboard 5

**Broken Skateboard #5:**

 ** _Resting On The Concrete Floor_**

It's been a week since his "date" and things are sorta going well for him. Nollie has no more than six classes since Principal Celestia realized he didn't need that seventh class with the fact that his grade's are well over a B average in every class. He's not doing anything except stare at the light that is almost out of it. It was as if things were rather going to a different path than expected. To actually have some friends but all of them being girls, though he doesn't consider them as friends. He still hangs out with them from time to time. He'd think that everyone would have gone against him and there are a few who can't stand the looks of him... The Jocks, Preps, Rich Kids, Band Geeks/Choir Nerds/Theater Kids/Orche-dorks, and Teachers. Some had given him death threats just because he's him. He doesn't care since he thinks that sending threats are a joke because of it's a waste of time to think of something you hate...

"You know... I still don't get why he still sits alone. We ask him many times to come to sit with us every day but he still declines... Does he even like us?" Rainbow Dash asked the took a bite out of her sandwich. "I think he prefers to be alone, I guess. I see him just reading a book on the stairs or when I'm doing Library Duty, he comes in to sleep." Twilight told the others and they all stopped to hear. "Yeah, I sometimes hear from Ms. Cherilee that whenever he comes because his teacher kicked him out. That he sleeps in the couch in the back room or just read there. She doesn't mind since he isn't doing anything bad."

Rainbow Dash snapper her fingers and put down her sandwich. "Maybe! Maybe... He's messing around with her... You know-"

"We do but you don't have to say that." Rarity stated.

The others agreed and Rainbow Dash shrugged then continued to eat her sandwich. "Despite all that, I hear some bad talk about him like everywhere." Fluttershy said a bit concerning as she gave her bunny a carrot. "So do I..."

"Like how he is in some part of a gang and being held back was just some scheme to bring in some new recruits. And that his mother is in it as well." Fluttershy told them and sighed. "Well, where did you hear that from?" Pinkie Pie asked as she chomped on some large piece of chocolate cake. "From some of the kids in my fourth period. Those meanies are terrible to him. He hasn't done a single thing-"

"Except the fact that he has fought with the Jocks in many occasions outside of school."

"Spat some gum into some rich kid's hair and another time did the same thing to a cheerleader."

"Or that one time, he cut up that dude's mohawk and called them "Mall Punks" or whatever. Then when he slapped another kid with those big books for jokingly kept on poking his spikes. That was when the teacher was out for something. Remember, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked as she saw Fluttershy.

"And that time where he flung that expired milk carton at the Jocks."

"I think that one was on purpose..." Fluttershy softly told Applejack who replied with a nod in agreement.

"Whatever. The point is that almost everyone in this school has their eyes set on him." Twilight munched on a cookie then wiped her face from the crumbs. "For real... Ever since he came here, it's like this school became more crude in a way. Not that because he's here, Maybe it's because he does his way that none of these-"

"People hate me because I'm me. I see you guys are talking behind me as well."

All twelve eyes looked up at Nollie who plopped down, holding a book and a half eaten apple. "Things changed because they don't like what they see or hear when they got something new. Something or rather someone they never saw before... A true delinquent in it's full form. A trouble maker at best and a person who doesn't give a shit about the world." Nollie chuckled as he flipped a page in his book. "To become an outcast, you must be live unlike no other. Live on the edge a little... Break a few rules and get away with it." He closed the book and set it on the table.

"Concrete Waves. The Story of Monos Shredder and his story to be the best skater in the City of Angels. Page Ninety-eight where he talks to his younger brother about the outcast sport of skating." Nollie took a bite out of his apple. Then threw it behind him where it landed sidein a trash can. "It's true that no one likes an outcast. They perceive them as something that shouldn't be there. In this case, me. Got a lovely five star high school in the upper middle class society. Then..."

"Wham!" Nollie raised up both of his arms which spooked the six girls who sit around him. "A tough loser who's held back in his last two years of his teenage life. Someone who grew up on the streets and was engulfed by the world of gangs, death, fighting, and check by check living. Only to have the Janitors who care and talk to me. Quite the story of my life. But who should care and just mind their own business?"

"It ain't just simple to mind their business, darling." Rarity said as she ate some of her salad. The others looked at her weird, she nervously giggled and coughed. "Not that I didn't mean it to sound harsh than that sounded. I mean it goes for all of us, I'm pretty sure. You included, Nollie." She pointed at him with his fork and he gave her a soft "hmph." then nodded for her to continue.

"But what I'm trying to say that when they see something they don't like, they'll try to stop it or can't ignore the fact that that bad thing is still around. And by that, it's Nollie. Not trying to offend you but look at the way you dress... I'm sorta scared." Rarity nervously giggled.

Everyone looked at Nollie who started to peel a orange. He wore his usual leather jacket that had rows of spikes with some patches around it. On the back had a man holding up a spear and had his other hand with a small dagger. His jeans were sorta faded and had some patches around it. Though one was starting to come off and there were a few holes. His shoes were in need to be thrown out. All around about the welt was dried up or missing glue areas that had some holes around as well.

"I can see that I guess..." Twilight stated as she cleaned up and threw her trash in the garbage can. "It's not normal you see a guy like Nollie around here." She said putting away her lunch bag in her backpack.

"Eh, Who really cares? I mean I am not offended by what any of you would ever say. Even if I just wear a red flannel. People will still get looks no matter what." He said then flicked an orange only ending up nearly choking on it. The six laughed at his bad move. He blushed then continued to eat his orange.

"Now enough shitting on what I wear. Any girl gossip or something that sounds... juicy?"

 **XXXXXX**

Nollie waited outside of his brother's classroom after a argument with his teacher about politics that started to get a bit heated. The teacher said to let him step outside and leave school early. Though it was his favorite class and being cool with the teacher, this was one of those cases where two different minds ignited a small flame...

"So what was it this time, Lee?"

Nollie got back up as he saw his brother leave the class first. He chuckled and put his hands in his leather jacket's pockets. "Well, You know how I deal with others opposing my views on politics. The teacher and I had a good conversation on why the police should be fired after abusing their power when a citizen is already handcuffed..." His brother sighed and rolled his eyes. "And that is why you got kicked out, huh?"

"I mean... Yeah, why else?"

"I don't know... Oh yeah. Next week, Ma and I are going job hunting for me. You should come, maybe you'll get a job interview too."

"As if." Nollie pushed the door and held it for Cicuta but didn't even hold it for the others behind him. "I've been waiting for my last interview at that grocery store for about a week and a half. Maybe I should, Look online or whatever. You having game night?"

"No. I'm going to watch that new Spearhead movie with my friends. Why?"

"Ma's out with her friends and I'm just gunna smoke some ganja in the garage. I don't want anyone to interrupt me since I'll be alone for once."

"You're going to smoke since when have you been smoking?"

"For awhile. I can barely do it since ya know... We on the side." Nollie shrugged as the pair walked up to the front of the school. _"I need it because all these fools are starting to press my buttons one by one. Nerds, Jocks, Preps, and even the teachers. So much shit because of them it's like they want me out of this shithole. Oh well, fuck them."_

"Nollie?"

"Yeah, Tree Boy? What is it?"

Cicuta tapped his brother as he turned around to look at him. Nollie gave him a confused face until he looked up. He noticed seven Jocks with their cars and girls around them. He scoffed and shook his head. "Walk around them and don't look at them. Ya gunna catch a disease just by staring at them." Nollie nearly shouted as they passed by them.

The Jocks heard what he said and Nollie could help but laugh. "You bunch are so bad at your own sport that you lost most of your home games! Ha! I bet tha stupidity went through tha plays ya made!" He said and they all took a few steps. Cicuta took a few steps back, others quickly walked between the two groups. "Ya love tha expired chucky shit, I gave ya! Huh?! How's tha new rides? Did ya daddy buy them for ya?!" Nollie continued to taunt the football players. "Gals look like the ones on the side of the street askin for college money an' tha gals that leave ya asses cuz of ya mighty one inch!" He shouted which caused the girls to giggle a bit.

It seemed all seven of them had enough of his heckling and started to walk towards him.

 ***Eighteen With A Bullet Starts Playing.***

 **"This is the hairy man, Who caused the sun to rise up again for me!"** Nollie shouted with his hands up in the air, his tongue in plain view. He had his thumb and rubbed it across his neck. All football players charged him after what he did despite not what he was saying.

One Jock had tried to hit him with a jab but he dodged it and countered it with a right hook to the jaw. Which instantly knocked him down to the floor. Nollie was hit in the stomach by another, The Jock shouted for revenge. Nollie grabbed him by the shoulders and head butted him. He fell down and held his broken nose, groaning in pain.

Another Jock tackled him to one of the Mobile Class walls, two other Jocks had him pinned against the wall as two more started to pummel him with kicks and punches. Nollie then moved his shoulder which made one of the jocks fist become numb. He moved forward which made the two holding struggle to stand their ground.

He pushed one to free his left hand and then kick the one was still holding him. Which made both of them fall on the trash can. Nollie was on top, repeatedly punching the boy till he was bloody and unconscious. That is until, the one he pushed smashed the can on the side of Nollie. He rolled sideways which made him knock the air out of him.

They started to gang up on him and kick the living hell out of him. Onlookers watch as they see an Outcast get beat up by the Populars. It was survival of the fittest, until school security, Cicuta, and Carmine had to break free the fight.

 ** _*Song Fades But is Still Playing...*_**

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Carmine shouted which made everyone stop. Her face so red and angry, all those around took a few steps back. "I said-"

"He started it!" cried a Jock, Carmine turned to him and then he quickly coward back to his group.

She walked to Nollie who was nearly unconscious. Principal Celestia and Dean Luna moved everyone out of the way for them to see what was happening. Carmine looked at the two and shook her head. "If dis what ya stupid suburban little cunts do ta kids like my son, den expel dem at once. I gave dem a warnin' an' they didn't get it ta thar stupid heads! Cicuta! Here now!" She shouted. She then grabbed her son along with Cicuta.

Principal Celestia looked at the football players with a angry face. They all stare at the ground like little kids. "You are to meet me in my office right now. There is no reason to gang up on one boy! I am going to tell Coach to take your Football Status out! And expect more than just that!" She said pointing at the school. "And all of you! Disburst the scene! You have nothing to see here!" She said and noticed the floor was a bit messy.

"Tell the janitors to clean up the mess. I'll give them extra pay, Luna."

 **XXXXXX**

"Cicuta, hun. Tell me what happened and exactly WHAT happened. No shortcuts at all." Carmine said and she looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Well, I sorta caused all this... I noticed the group of Jocks who were near their cars. He had the gears in his head to tease them a little. And then continued on on. He also said some of the words to a war... dance. Which made them even more angry. The football players landed the first punch which all that matters." He explained. Carmine sighed and Nollie slowly woke up.

"Fuckin' bastards. Ol' chumps gave me a damn beatin'..." He held his hand against the left side of the ribs. "Dude had fuckin steel toed boots. What a prick..." He whispered and then coughed up blood on his shirt.

"We're going to the hospital to get you checked up, Lee. It seems you're not dying but seeing that you're holding your ribs mean it might be fractured."

"How are going to pay for the bills?"

"Your Uncle."

The two of them looked at her with a weird face on them. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The other uncle."

"Oh..." They both said.

"The last time they said if any of us got hospital bills on us, they'll do more than half of the pay."

"Eh... Ribs heal in like a week or so, right? Right?"

"More like six weeks!"

"Seriously? Fuck..."


	6. Broken Skateboard 6

**Broken Skateboard #6:**

 ** _Just Two Things, That's All..._**

Things have finally calmed down after Nollie got jumped up by the Jocks that he beat up about a month ago. He left the hospital the weekend after being there for three days. During his stay there, Principal Celestia told him all seven of them are expelled for planning and attacking another student. Though he will be suspended for a week for getting into trouble again. He asked his older friend, Roman, if he can borrow his weights until the end of the year. He agreed for him to keep it since he needed those taken out. Now after an embarrassing fight with seven other Jocks, he is now taking more kick boxing lessons from Roman and his other friend, Dempsey, since the fact he lost to idiots who didn't know how to land a good punch. As for now...

"How... How the fuck did you find these cats? Or rather when did you find them?"

"I found them lying under a picnic table. They was scared and asked for help."

Nollie looked down at the kittens that were resting on his knees. He sighed as he slowly rubbed his fingers on the kittens heads. Carmine was leaning against the pole near the stairs to the living room. "How do you manage to find cats or always have cats near you?" Carmine walked down and sat right next to him on the couch.

"I don't know. They just come to me like I'm a cat magnet. Honestly, I'm quite scared because every animal has liked me. Remember the little horse on that field trip to some farm?" He slowly placed the sleeping kittens on a small pillow right between his feet. Trying not for them to wake up at all since they were calm for the ride to the house."He stayed right next to me for like thirty minutes. And was very calm about me being near him, same with the mother as well..." Nollie put his hands in his denim jacket's pockets.

"Well, I'll ask the landlord about keeping cats in this house. I'm not asking to keep them forever but we can give them away for adoption." Carmine explained as the kittens woke up and started to move a little. The two kittens tried to get up but failed each time. Carmine sighed, "I want you to get two baby bottles, a medium sized cat bed, and anything for them. Like I said we are not keeping them but we gotta care for them since they are very weak." She grabbed her bag from the table near her and gave Nollie her card. "And before you leave, Just know this-"

"I won't buy anything else besides that because it'll be a waste of your money. I got it, Ma..."

"Alright, go on then..." Carmine turned on the tv and shoo'ed him away.

He put the card in his wallet and went inside his room. Taking off his denim jacket and changing into a hoodie. He grabbed his skateboard and his keys. He noticed Cicuta walking out of his room with going out clothes. He waved at Nollie as he put on his backpack.

"Wassup, Tree Boy? Where you going, huh?" Nollie asked as the two walked to the front door with their mother watching TV and the two kittens.

"I'm going out to my friend's birthday party. We're playing video games at his house. I told ma about this so I'm in the clear." He replied as they got out of the house. Cicuta heard a voice and a boy waving in the passenger side. "See you tomorrow, Lee!" Cicuta fist bumped his older brother but before entering the car, Nollie whistled getting his younger brother's attention.

"And yes! I have my meds with me! Bye!"

Nollie skated away as he saw his younger brother leave the house and was out of sight. He noticed the clouds were sorta dark so he fixed his hood about halfway on his head. Sighing as he pushed his board. Putting on his earphones, He was humming a tune. He turned on his MP4 and pressed a playlist that said: "All Sorts of Thrash."

He was out of the neighborhoods and noticed the things he usually skates onto. He pushed his skateboard and landed a bench doing a frontside 50-50 into a kickflip. He smirked as he skated away. He rode on a small brick wall where he did a switch tre-flip. Though the landing was sketchy because cars were passing by near the crosswalk. Which a car honked their horn at him. Stopping at the crosswalk, He felt something wet on his hand and he looked up. It started to rain when thunder struck. Hard.

"Oh shit! Come on! Come on! The clouds weren't that grey at all! Fuck!"

Nollie repeatedly pressed the crosswalk button and then ran across the street into the shop outlet where he went inside the pet supply shop. He noticed the workers and walked up to them despite being all wet.

"Uh... Hello there... Where is the kitten aisle- or cat aisle?" He asked as he took out his hair band. "It's on aisle fifteen. Is it... Is it raining bad outside?" The worker asked and he nodded. She sighed then went back to the cash register. He shrugged then went to Aisle Seven where he saw a bunch of cat toys and supplies.

"Let's see. Two bottles for small kittens... A cat bed that seems fairly big enough for those two..." Nollie grabbed two bottles for kittens as well as some toys for when they grow up. He saw a much older lady with a basket full of cat food.

"You seem fairly new to caretaking kittens."

"Huh?"

"Ah, young one. You look no older than twenty two..."

"I'm eighteen... Hey, um... Can you tell me what kittens I have? They're like brownish orange and have yellow eyes. Both have sorta long fur..."

"You have Maine Coons, young one. They are a good breed for this area. Well, excuse me now. I've got to get to my grandchild." The old lady said. Nollie scratched his head as she left. He shrugged off and went to the beds.

He took one then placed the bottles on top of it. He walked to the cash register. The worker who talked to him there was helping with him take the things inside a box. He headed out then stayed under the shade where he was still getting pelted by the rain. Covering the box with his hoodie which is doing not as bad as he thought.

"Damn... Where did this rain come from, AJ?"

"I don't know, Apple Bloom. But let's call Aunt and see if she can pick us up... Nollie? That you?"

"Huh?"

 **XXXXXX**

"Thanks for letting me use the shower, Applejack... I know we don't know each other that well, but thanks. I guess..." Nollie sat down at the couch and Applejack slapped his back which he nearly fell out of the chair.

"Oops! Sorry! No problem, The only place that was close to that shopping area was my house surprisingly. Say, you fine after what happened with them?" Applejack asked as her dog, Winona, trotted up to them and rested on Nollie's feet. Nollie nodded and brushed his wet hair from the shower.

"I don't mind having a week's suspension. And I'm fine, had a few bruised ribs and a sprained ankle from when I tripped. Also, thanks for letting me use one of your older brother's clothes, too."

Rainbow Dash came out from another bathroom, yawning as she stretched. "I'm sorry but I just destroyed yourrr- What is he doing here?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Scaring Winona and made Nollie jump in the couch.

Rainbow Dash then ran back to the wall near the bathroom door. "I don't why you're here but I'm not in the mood for-"

"RD... I'm not here for a one up. I was heading my way to the shopping area for some stuff. When it started to harshly rain outside. I was there for thirty minutes while freezing my ass off. That's when Applejack spotted me. Asked if I needed a warm shower. Couldn't tell my ma to pick me up since we don't even have a home phone yet. Next week though..." Nollie explained as he picked up Winona and started to pet her to calm her down. Rainbow Dash then walked off the wall and then sat down at the Grandma's rolling chair. "I think I'll leave once the bed dries up..."

"A bed? You had a bed with you?"

"Nah... For these kittens I found at a park under a picnic table. Seems like their ma left them there." Nollie pointed at the sorta dried up box that said "Animal Supply Box." He sighed as he put down Winona."And so until they grow a bit stronger, We'll give them away for adoption. Unless, we get to keep them. Already got names, heh."

"And what names do you have in mind?" Applejack asked and Nollie smiled.

"Haku and Keola. The names of Carmine's Great-Great Grandparents." He giggled as he scratched the back of his head. "If we do get to keep them. I learned about the from a cat lady at the store I was at, that they were Chartreaux kittens. And they are perfect for this area, I guess. Cause I heard even in spring and summer-"

"Half of the days are chilly." The two girls stated.

"Also, why are you here, huh?"

"I like to hang out with AJ a lot. We've been friends since middle school. Ain't that right, AJ?"

"Well, that is true. You always gotta shout weird things all the time. Some are quite the mess."

Rainbow Dash happily agreed to what her friend said. Applejack sat down next to Rainbow Dash and they started to joke around. Nollie watched as if light bulb was on top of him. He nodded and hummed as he looked at the two. They stared at him and noticed what they were doing. Rainbow Dash looked away as Apple Jack fake coughed, both blushing like a red apple on a good Sunday afternoon.

"I won't tell. It's your thing so I won't bother."

Nollie chuckled as he waved the two off. Winona then got up onto Nollie's leg and had a ball in her mouth. She dropped the ball between his legs, panting for wanting to play. He patted her and commanded the dog to sit. She did what he said with her tail happily swaying. He stood up and threw the ball into the hallway. Winona then charged after the ball. He waited for her to come back. The two watched Nollie and Winona as they play.

"Did you ever had a dog, Nollie?"

"Yeah... I had a Pit named Alika, meaning guardian in my mother's tongue. He was about twenty one inches and lived about six years." Nollie said as he threw the ball the the hallway again. "Doc said he was healthy and would live up to twelve years but after a police shot him, we had to put him down." Winona put the ball down right in front of his right foot and rested right by him.

"Why did they shoot him?"

"Because he was a Pitbull. Twenty years ago, the police up North said it was okay to shoot a Pitbull if they were running towards them. They didn't see him run with a ball in his mouth. As they said in the report but the ball was a ball the size of my hand. I remember along with thirty other witnesses." He shook his head as he sighed. Winona knew that Nollie was in distressed and she whined as she looked up at him. He sat down on the couch and rubbed the top of her face.

"Hey, Big Mac."

"Oh! Hey lil sis."

Nollie and Big Mac looked at each other, He noticed that Nollie was wearing his clothes. And understood the situation as he noticed the box of something wet. "Do you need a ride home? I can give you one since the rain stopped..."

 **XXXXXX**

"Thanks for the ride though, Mac. Sorry for using your clothes..." Nollie got out the truck and grabbed the box in the back. He noticed Carmine in the front porch with Cicuta who had the two kittens with him. He nodded at Mac and smiled.

"No problem, Just return it to AJ. Have a good day." He said then drove away.

Nollie walked to his house with Carmine stood up. "I spoke with the landlord while you were out and she said it's fine. Just had to pay up which I'll pay next week. You can have your little kittens." Carmine explained with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. "But! We are going to get you a job and have you pay for your kittens."

"My kittens?"

"You found them. You pay for them. Besides vaccinations, pretty much. Now go inside and help me cook dinner."

"It's my turn actually. He did that yesterday..." Cicuta pointed out and Carmine shrugged. "Just one of you, please." She said then went inside the house. The two looked at each other then also went back inside. "What are the names of them? I'm pretty sure you are ready to name them since you were out for more than two hours."

"Easy. Haku for the boy and Keola for the girl." He said as he placed down the box with a dried up cat bed and few cat supplies. He took out the bed and Cicuta put down the small kittens. Then Cicuta went back into the kitchen where he started to help Carmine with cooking dinner. Nollie walked up the the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "I've been wondering... When are we going to get phones? I'm not begging for one as of right now but just asking. So we can actually plan ahead without planning two days or even five days before..."

"Soon. Maybe in a few months. When either of you get a part time job."

"I saw a some skate shop is needing one part timer. It's nearby the school, too. I'm pretty sure Lee can get that."

"I've been to that shop a few times. I think they'll at least let me apply for a part time though..."

 **XXXXXX**

"Ah... This suspension is killing me. I can't wait to bore my self at school. On top of that, Winter Break is almost here..." Nollie said to himself while bottle feeding the kittens for their daily second meal. He sighed as he placed Keola down and she started to move a bit nearby his brother. "I wonder who's the first one? I'm thinking about the sister." He scratched his head and then got up, going over the small gate.

Nollie groaned as he felt a sharp pain against his ribs. "Damn stupid steel toed boots. Fuck those losers. Let their reputation be lost." He rubbed his left side as he opened up the fridge. He sighed when he closed the fridge door. "I'll just got to that place again I guess... You two stay out of trouble. Keola. Haku." He jokingly told the kittens. He went inside his room and changed into going out clothes. Putting on a leather vest and hoodie along with his shoes.

He grabbed his skateboard then headed out to the front. He stopped to button up his vest and continued to find a place to eat.

It was a bit chilly since it's been a full week since he actually left his house, with another weekend to go. As told by Carmine, he had to stay at home and watch the kittens instead of just hanging out with his older friends.

"Nollie?"

Nollie turned around to see Twilight with a yellow package. He nodded and she softly waved, The two were just at the stop light awkwardly.

"So uh... Here's all the homework and notes you missed. Everyone decided to help with what classes you have."

"Thanks... Any tests?"

"There was one on Wednesday and Friday as told by the others."

"Alright. Where are you heading?" Nollie asked when the two crossed the pedestrian lane. He grabbed his board and looked around where to eat.

"Getting something to eat then head back home. I assume you're the same for you. Say, all I ever see you eat at school is an apple and a banana or an orange. Why's that?" Twlight asked and he turned to his left. He smiled and shrugged.

"Carmine gives both of us lunch money. He gets three and I get five. Mostly because I barely eat at school which I don't mind at all. Hey, after gettin our food, ya wanna see tha new kits?" Nolle said as he scratched his face like a cat which made Twilight chuckle a bit. "Oh yeah... I heard from Cicuta that you got two new kittens. Said you've been taking care of them real good." Twilight replied.

"I mean, I have too... Ma doesn't know much about cats and Cicuta will try to play with them despite being little ones. Gotta give them three meals a day, heh. Wanna head to Jack Jr's? I got nothing else to think of and it's literally the closest one." He pointed at the fast food joint that was right next to them.

"Okay, I've actually been craving for a burger anyways."

The two of them went inside the fast food place and saw Rainbow Dash as well as Applejack. They spotted them and waved.

"Hey, you two. How's it going?" Nolie said as he set his skateboard and package at a near by table.

"Nuthin much. Still suspended and dealing with two troublemakers."

"I needed a break from reading and there wasn't much to eat at home..."

After their small talk and ordering food, they sat down where Nollie was just doing his homework since he was already bored to begin with. The other three started to talk to each other about their past few days. Nollie was the first to get his order which seemed a little too much.

"Two Quarter Pound Burgers with three LARGE fries?! Damn, dude! That could feed a whole family!"

"Yeah, yeah. You should see me when I go to the buffet... That is if I ever go to one." He said as the other three got their orders.

"Winter Break is coming up soon, What are you guys gonna do? For me, I'll be spending time with my family, of course. Which means you all are probably." Rainbow Dash said with a chuckle. Nollie then slowly put his burger down. He sighed with his hands on his head.

"Ugh... I forgot it's going to be that day... Hosting, Cooking, Cleaning, Loud Uncles and Aunts, ugh... "

"Is it going to be that bad?"

"Yeah. Last time, we went to our uncle's house and man... The times I had to "get stuff" then get annoyed by younger cousins. Not again." He shook his head when he took a bite out of his burger.

"What do you mean get stuff?" Twilight asked, Rainbow Dash and Nollie looked at her like she was crazy. "Hm? Oh... You mean that kinda stuff. Sorry, didn't quite catch on. Oops." She softly giggled.

"It's alright... Welp, I'm going to ask for a bag and leave. I shouldn't be out because of the two misfits in my house. See ya."


	7. Broken Skateboard 7

**Broken Skateboard #7: **

**_Tired Like The Usual_**

Nollie kneeled down and set a bouquet in front of the headstone. He lit up a small candle then sat down on the grass. He clenched his hood as he tried not to cry. The headstone wrote: **Jazz "Colt" Rain 199X - 20XX. A Father. A Son. A Brother. A Friend. Rest In Piece.**

"It's been more than three months since he was gone... "

"My brother was the chillest dude ever and I'm going to miss him. We were always stuck together like PBJ. Come on now, Before we miss the show."

Roman patted Nollie on the shoulder then walked to his car. He got up and checked the time on his new phone. He went back to the car where he just stared at the headstone. Seeing an image of Jazz waving back at him with a smile on his face before fading away.

"The year was really crazy for me, Huh? Happy new years..."

"Well, Here's to a new year, kid. Better graduate or you're gonna be stuck with your brother another year."

"Yeah, yeah. Way ahead of ya..."

As they got up on the street above the train tracks, they stopped and went to the side where they left the car. Roman gave Nollie a glass of Cola and a joint. Nollie twisted the cap and lit up the joint. He was up against the car as he looked down at his phone. It turned into the new year and he saw the fireworks in Downtown light up the sky amongst many other parts of town where they lit up fireworks.

"So who do you have on your new phone besides your mom and lil bro?" Roman asked as he set the rest of the Cola on top of his car.

"Just them and you guys. I'd ask RD but she's on like the other side of the country. All the gals are with their family so there's that."

"Do you have any guy friends at all? Seems to me, you've been quite the ladies man."

Nollie chuckled at what he heard. He passed the joint to Roman who couldn't help but snicker at his joke. "Not really but the gals I'm friends with are like the School's Idols or some bullshit. And plus, they're like sisters to me besides the other two back up North." He replied. Tossing the empty Cola bottle at the train tracks. He then grabbed another bottle and started to drink.

"Oh, really? How about that girl that has ya been hangin' 'round 'bout, huh?"

"Her? She's just a friend."

"As if... "Just a friend" he says. You told me about her multiple times, even during training. Said she already has visited the house to play with your cats. Basically, you guys are a couple but might not know it."

"Nah. I don't see it that way... I mean she's nerdy for my taste. She's probably a virgin, too. Me? I like a little older now that I'm lke turning nineteen in like two weeks." Nollie said and Roman playfully pushed him. Earning a soft kick from Nollie.

"Oh well, some times when you don't realize it. You gravitate to them like nothing! Just like my wife and I, remember? Met her like you... Besides the drinking at a bar." Roman told him as he threw the bottle at the train tracks.

"I remember. But you're talking to the guy who's been rejected once and had a ex cheated on me during my time with her. And the guy who's been in SIX schools all due to fighting. I mean come on, there's no way in hell a gal like her will like me like that."

"Who knows? Ever heard the saying: "Good Girls Like Bad Guys." Maybe she's loud in the sheets."

"Dude... She's never seen a much more guy like me. She used to go to Crystal Prep. I ain't down for someone who used to go there."

"Alright, Alright. But you will end up with her at the end of school, I just know it."

"Man! Why can't you fuck off! Roman!" Nollie kicked Roman in the leg but he dodged it instead. He chuckled as he noticed Nollie's flustered face. "How's that band starting along? And that new job, too?"

"Oh? Ghost Pains? We just started to practice as a band. We decided to make a demo in February." Nollie chugged the rest of his Cola and threw it as hard as he can. He sighed as the last firework made it's way. Bigger than all of them. He grabbed the rest of the Cola bottles in the holder and then went back inside the car along with Roman.

"My job... It's ight. I only started during Winter Break. But due to my healing ribs, I had like four days of work." He replied when Roman started up the car before any Police arrive, he drove away from the area.

"I see... Let's get you back home then."

"Sure... I wanna sleep before I head to work."

 **XXXXXX**

It's the first day back from the Winter Break. Everyone was talking about their break and what they got over the holidays. Except for some person who's sleeping in his class due to some misfits messing around with him when it was time to sleep. Yup, the two kittens were on his head trying to get comfortable. But he tried multiple times to set them on their beds and gave up after the seventh time.

As soon as he droops his arm, he slams his head on his desk making a loud "thud" noise. Which made the students laugh and the teacher look up at him with an annoyed glare.

"I'm sorry... fuck... dealing with two kittens is damn hard." He yawned and softly cursed under his breath.

"Would you like to rest at the Nurse's Office and get a call to home?"

"No, no. That would mess up my whole schedule... I'm good." He replied as he rested his head on his arms.

That is until Rainbow Dash had the nerve to slowly move her pencil on his neck. Which made him pop back up and for her to laugh. He growled then grabbed her pencil, breaking it into bits. Along with the lead inside of it. She puffed her cheeks and slapped him. He's had enough already and was about the slap back but he was mid way when he heard the teacher clap a few times.

"That's enough, you two. Do you want to spend the time helping me clean up the classroom after school?"

The two of them shook their heads then the teacher continued on with her power point. Nollie had his head rested on his arm as he wrote down whatever there was. He then saw a folded piece of paper right in front of him. He looked around then at Rainbow Dash who smiled. He gave her a confused stare and shrugged.

 _"This is Twilight's Number. Go get em, Sk8r!"_ He sighed and crumpled it up. Rainbow Dash on the other hand shook her head. She tossed him another note. _"Come on! You gotta date her!"_ He scoffed and wrote down what he wanted to say. _"Listen here. I'm not having a girlfriend here. I'm already in a bunch of stuff. I'm fine without one."_

Nollie gave back the note and she sped through it. Rainbow Dash wrote too fast then handed it back. _"But you ALWAYS hang out with her. Now you talk to her during lunch, AM I RIGHT?!... Fuckin why bother in some one's love life? Girls are crazy..."_ Nollie heard the bell ring and then crumpled up the other note as he packed up his things.

He got up then walked away, leaving Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy behind.

"What's his problem? I was asking if he likes Twilight and then he got all butthurt about it."

"Maybe you shouldn't bother him about things like that, Rainbow Dash."

"Nah! I'm pretty sure he'll open up to her soon."

 **XXXXXX**

Nollie headed for his next class, like the usual. Everyone moved out of his way, not bothering his already annoyed mood. He wasn't looking where he was going until he bumped into someone. He fell on his ass and sighed. Trying not to curse to scare off the person. He got back up, he noticed the person also standing up to their two feet.

"What where you're going next time, ya fuckin-"

"Is that how you talked to your girlfriend, Lee?"

Nollie stopped in his tracks and looked up to where that voice was coming from. He balled his fists in anger as he shook his head.

"Nice to see you again, can't believe I'd see you here."

"What the fuck are you doing here... Sunny?"

"Well, I got into a fight last semester and now I transferred to this fine school. Living in a luxury with all these suburban kids, huh? Lee?"

Others watched as the two talk. Nollie moved his head a little then the others quickly went their way out. Sunny scoffed when they all dispersed. "I heard you toughed it out with some losers. Another lost with your mother to save you once more."

"As if. There were fuckin seven of those pricks. Now fuck off, I need to go to class." Nollie shoulder checked her, causing her to drop her binder. She watched him as he walked away, scaring off some nerds along the way.

She rolled her eyes until she noticed Twilight who was up against the wall on the other side of her. She lunged forward but she didn't budge at all. "And what do you want?" Sunny asked, taking out a nail filer.

"Just to get to my locker..." Twilight told her. Sunny took a few steps back and let the girl go through her locker. "Um... Can I... Help you with something?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm good. Did you see the whole thing? Heh, I bet you did. Nollie is a boy still lost in the past."

"Huh?"

"No worries, gal. Something you don't need to know."

"Alright then..."

Sunny walked away and Twilight looked at her as she left her alone. _"That must be an ex of Nollie... Maybe I should stay away from a girl like her. Who knows what she'll do things to me if I talked about him..."_ She shook her head a few times before closing her locker and heading to class.

Twilight entered her classroom as the bell rang. She sighed and sat down in her seat. She felt a tap behind her, turning around. She stopped midway to see Nollie's ex, it was like seeing Nollie but rather a girl version of him. _"Oh dear... I think I'll have to explain to him about her... Probably should not though, I think he'd get mad."_ She smiled then faced forward as the teacher talked about something.

Nollie on the other hand in a different class, just leaning on his chair back and forth with his foot in the table. Reading a book despite one kick can make him fall to the ground. Though no one would dare to even be near him. As it seems he did look annoyed which goes bad for the class substitute who was watching him. It was quiet in the whole room, Not one moved an inch or even made a sound.

Rarity... Well, she continued to do her work but gave a loud exasperated sigh as she plopped down, her eraser fell down near Nollie. He looked at the eraser and placed it back on Rarity's head.

"Number five on the worksheet? Easier than preparing food for a family reunion... x equals seven over two plus or minus the square root of eleven." He told her and she had sparkles in her eyes. He softly tapped her with the paper then sat back to his table. "Come on now. I learned this in the book. Simple math..."

"Nollie... Uh... What grade do you have in here just wondering?"

"Me? I have an A minus, Rarity." He replied as he flipped a page. She gasped and he gave her a look.

"But you.. You-"

"I ditch all the time? Ever wonder why the teacher complains about having two books missing? One is for my ma and the other is me."

"Are you saying that you're actually a smart kid? I mean don't get me wrong here..."

Nollie put down his book and rolled his eyes. "You think I'm an idiot just because I'm held back and look all "rebellious?" You're outta luck then." He said then closed his book and put it back inside his backpack. "I'm leavin'... This class sucks anyways." He got up then left the classroom. Which the others spoke after the twenty minutes of him being there.

 **XXXXXX**

"I could go for some sandwiches and head to the Engine 45 Gym... Maybe spar with the dudes there, I guess..." Nollie got out his chain wallet and checked for money. _"Let's see... bout twenty dollars, seems good enough."_ Nollie took out the twenty and shoved them inside his denim jacket.

He headed down to the first floor where he noticed Principal Celestia talking to a councilor across the hallway. He low growled at the sight of them then went the other way. _"I think I have enough money for the transit until downtown... and that's a hour walk to the station, with a fifteen minute ride to downtown, then another thirty to his gym. Seems legit."_ Nollie pulled out his phone and started texted Roman as he walked out the school.

 **N: Gunna head on over at tha gym. Feelin bit roughed up.**

 **R: Sure thing. Need a ride? I'm pretty sure I can pick ya up.**

 **N: Nah.**

 **N: Wait, maybe pick me up at the usual joint in downtown.**

 **R: Ight, meet you there.**

 **N: Cool, I'll be there innna hour or two. Depends on what I'm doin...**

 **R: Okay, don't get in with tha feds!**

 **N: Yeah, Yeah. I won't.**

 **N: Shoots den.**

 **R: See ya.**

Nollie sighed realizing he'd forgotten his skateboard at home due to being tired. _"I wonder what ma will say when she sees that I'm not even goin to school... Eh. Oh well. As long as I do work and be there for most of the time. I'm good."_ Nollie looked up at the sky and noticed somewhat dark clouds.

 **R: I won't be pickin ya...**

 **R: Startin to snow round here. A lot.**

 **N: Oh, really?**

 **N: It's startin to snow a little here.**

 **N: Guessin even Mother Nature hates tha North.**

 **R: Ya sure that ya want to come down here? No skinny jeans and leather jacket?**

 **N: Damn. Got me there. Haha. Guessin I'll head on home.**

 **N: Gunna keep watch tha little misfits. Ma ain't home.**

 **R: Probably should. See ya til the snow clears.**

 **N: Yeah right. See ya then!**


	8. Broken Skateboard 8

Broken Skateboard #8

 _ **The Local Jumping Rocker**_

It was a Friday afternoon and Nollie had just came back from a skating sesh after school. When he went home, he showered and stretched in his room with loud music coming from the stereo. With his mother watching TV as well as the misfits, she couldn't help roll her eyes. Until the music stopped and heard his door open.

"And where do you think you're going, Nollie?" He heard his Ma say as he stopped behind her. He went down to the couch all dressed up. "Is there a show tonight? You're not wearing your boots and you don't have your skateboard with you. So I assume you're going to one..."

"Yeah... It's a reunion show for a band." Nollie then went to the fridge to get his large bottle of almost finished orange juice. His ma looked at him as he drank some juice. "You can get some shirts from that band or any other band." She told him.

"But!"

"Bring your brother along with you, too. No buts, the both of you can do that swinging dance or whatever. I don't want to see him get hurt. Not one bruise on him whatsoever." She said as she gave him twenty bucks. "Cicuta! Get your butt up and get ready!" She shouted. Cicuta quickly came out his room all dressed up in his normal attire while heavily breathing.

Nollie put the twenty in his wallet then walked out with his orange juice to the front where he tied his shoes. He heard his brother tie his shoes behind me while happily humming.

"See ya, ma! It's the weekend so we'll be at a later time!"

"Bye, ma!"

"Yeah, yeah! Go on and have fun, you two! And Nollie! No fighting!"

"Okay!" He grabbed his juice and headed out with Cicuta behind him. He saw Roman as well as his other friend, Axel in the car with loud punk music playing inside. "Alright. Here's the deal. Stay out of the pit and there will be a small stage. Enough for us two to get diving. If you don't want to get hurt-"

"I got it, Nollie! I know how things work." Cicuta replied as they went inside the car. "I'll stay with Axel and them in the back."

"Oh, All of us are going to be up in the front for every band. You got Beyond Recognition, Raw Life, Voodoo Leather, Fearless Vampire Killers, and the best of all! Iron Jawed Angels!" Axel giggled and Nollie chuckled it off. "It's sold out but since Vin and Lou ain't coming. Lou's on house arrest and Vin has a broken arm from the Chop Shop. Lucky for you, Lil lil' bro. You've got yourself a ticket without pay." Axel told him as she ruffled up Cicuta's hair.

"And! It's at The Aftermath like it doesn't get any more punk than this. The Aftermath is the spot for Iron Jawed Angels' reunion show."

"Does your Ma know?"

"Nah, she just knows I'm going to a show. I mean, it's three in the afternoon. A bit early to go to one." Nollie drank some juice and then looked at Cicuta. "By that, I'm doing vocals for a local band. Said he's sick as a mutha fuckah. Came by last week to see him and to practice... Man... Dude looks deader than a corpse." He said and the two agreed. "Gave em a bottle of gummy vitamins along a pack of Vita-Water. How the hell did he get sick, anyways?"

"Went on a trip in the mountains. Had only shorts and a tank. Said he wasn't cold... two days later. Got super sick for some reason and couldn't move. That idiot still has a ego with him. You should be the vocalist for that band anyways. You're WAY better that him." Axel told Nollie who smiled and shrugged. "Plus, I heard he done in some girl, too. I'm tempted to beat his ass but maybe sometime next week. When I'm practicing as a vocalist." He joked and the other two laughed. Cicuta on the other hand noticed his older brother's fist balled up and turning red rather quickly.

"So Tree Boy, what have you been doin?" Roman asked as they pulled up to a stop. "Uh... Not much really. I got a group of friends that like the stuff I like." Cicuta replied.

"Oh really now? Got yourself a nerd fest, huh?"

"Yeah, we play games and plan to do study nights... heh."

"Oh for real? How bout you, idiot?"

"Me? I don't even have friends there. All them kids just stare at me like I'm some fuckin freak. It's a pain in the ass but eh."

"Okay, Mr. Badass. I heard you had some beef with some fools already. What's up with that, huh?"

"Oh, word?"

"Some fuckin Jocks messed with my brother and his group. Did them in by giving them a one up. Never seen so much meatheads in that group." Nollie said and shook his head. "Damn, I'd hate to get beat by your ass. Then again, I've been training you for more than three years so! There's that. Hungry? We still have time to eat."

"I could go for some fruit snacks..."

"I want a donut or two."

"Let's just hit the store and get some stuff, I guess. But not here though. Maybe closer to the venue." Roman joked as they went to the freeway. "Say, Lee. You coming to the gym this weekend?"

"Yeah. Need to work on my lefts. I still can't get a hold of them. After all these years, my lefts are udder crap."

"Unlike your right hook. Man, I feel like imma die when we spar in the ring. You don't hold back. Like at all."

"Sorry, I just love the sound. Plus, I'm a inside fighter. Of course, I'm gonna hit hard."

 **XXXXXX**

After driving to the store and buying some snacks. They were able to make it to the venue an hour early. Where Nollie met up with the local band and were just eating for the doors to actually open for the show. Despite listening to the band's music and memorizing the music, he couldn't help but play the air drums. Cicuta on the other hand was getting a story from one of the main bands that are playing tonight. About how they had kids riot because they were holding it up the concert and demanded free tickets.

"Did you know that Nollie was banned from going to this venue for three months?" Roman asked and Nollie took off the headphones as Cicuta shook his head. "Yeah... That idiot fought this crew, named Hell Mongers. Oh, boy. What an insane night..."

"What happened? Nollie?"

"Well, during the show. I knocked out one of their friends by accident. Like a spin kick to the jaw but it wasn't on accident. I just made it seem like it was on accident." Nollie got up and stretched. "After the show, While they were all inside getting drinks. I slashed their bikes and cars. Kicked their bikes, making them fall like dominos. Broke some of their mirrors on their cars and splashed piss from a bottle. Security got a hold of me then I booked it."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah, They're all a bunch of shit for brains anyways. This was a year ago and I haven't seen them ever since." Nollie put his hands in his pockets.

"Welp, They still roam the city and they still hate you-"

"Like all the kids in our school." Cicuta said and Nollie looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I know everyone in all my classes are even afraid to even breath right next to you."

"Who cares! They're losers too! We gotta set up now. Come on."

Nollie and the four others went to the load in entrance as for the others went to the front entrance. While the others were loading in, Nollie tuned up the drum kit for his friend. "Always the best when it comes to tuning to perfection! Should learn from you, heh."

"It's very easy when you used to play drums on occasion. You should raise up the China a bit more and the ride where the bottom of the hi tom is at." Nollie said and Thrum nodded.

On the floor had a few people near the stage along with Cicuta and the other two.

"So why do you think, he's better than that other guy you said?"

"Why?"

"Because he has more expressions, stage presence, his vocals are heavier and raw, the banter between songs. Some people around here call him the Jumpy . No matter what, whether it be jumping someone in the crowd or jumping on stage to dive. He is jumping." Roman told Cicuta. Roman chuckled after hearing Nollie's sound check. More people filed in on he floor as they heard the feed back. More than the eight of them expected.

"Maybe after those last two sets with Nollie, they seem to like him better." Axel said as the five others were talking.

Nollie turned around and had a face that made others seemed a bit too scared even with his size.

"We have good news! We're now called Ghost Pains cause fuck that other bitch vocalist! Fuck Pretty Low! This is the last time you'll ever hear this music!"

A few people cheered and some started to mosh as the music started to play. Everyone watched in the back, when Nollie plopped onto the floor from the stage with the mic stand in his two hands. Even under a minute of moving around side to side, Nollie started to sweat.

"It ain't a Nollie show without- There he goes..." Axel smirked as she watched Nollie take off his leather jacket and shirt. Some cheered him off, his little brother on the other hand seemed a bit confused. "That's right. You go to SOME shows. Nollie is also known for taking off his tops. I think he did take off his jeans once... but I don't know..."

"Yo, look. It's the vocalist and guitarists of IJAs on the side." Roman said before getting hit by Nollie in the back. It seems that members of IJAs has taken a liking of Nollie who was all over the place. Even though being a vocalist of a local band, it's one thing that he loves. Being in a band that they look forward to him.

"As we said, we're Ghost Pains. That one song we just played is a new one. For our demo coming up soon. Actually, we're playing all our demo songs since that last loser was in the band. And of course, we don't have any merch because we're too poor to even have shit-"

"Hey, you! Quit talking and play your damn music!"

"Oi! We will! Fuck outta here! If you don't want to hear us play, then go outside since you don't have any patience for a band! In case you didn't know, I don't mind getting banned from this venue again because of some impatient fool who can't watch a local band for another ten minutes!" Nollie shouted. He looked at Roman who just waved it off.

"Song's called City Misery. It's about the North Blocks!"

 **XXXXXX**

"You're one crazy dude. Jumping over people as they stage dive. Flipping into literally no one and then walk it off like you're fine. Vocals sound killer, improved like the last time you filled in. Keep it up, Next gen." The vocalist of IJAs patted Nollie on the shoulder who nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks, heh! Havin one of your idols complementing you is a huge deal."

"Nah! Nah! Call me Sammy! None of that "idol" bs! What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Nollie. Nollie Bound. Been goin to most of your shows, even the secret house shows." Nollie told him and Sammy was amazed at what he said. "Really? Now that's a super fan. You're a real one. Nice talkin to ya. We gotta load up and leave for Filly. Doin an east coast tour. Don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret!"

"Lips sealed!"

"Good, Hope that new band gets new stuff soon. We'll be the first ones to spread news of the next generation!" Sammy then went inside the band's van, having Nollie and the crew watch the band as they leave the venue.

"Dude, I really wish that fucker would've stayed quiet."

"Yeah, That homeless lookin busta really gave us a hard time during our set. Can't believe security didn't take him out- Even for the whole damn show!"

"I heard some of the dudes in Chaos Crew beat him across the street in ya know." Nollie grabbed a can of soda in his friend's trunk.

"Those guys? Heh, of course they'd be here! Despite their thug looks. They have a passion for punk, more than any punk I've met." Roman said as he opened the door to his car.

"Now come on, you two. I'm tired and sore, also a bit hungry. And we gotta get you home. I bet you're both tired."

"Let's go, lil' bros!"

"Yeah, yeah! I want some burgers and fries!" Nollie slid across Roman's car, who flipped him off. He chuckled and went inside. "You hungry at all, Tree Boy?"

"Heck yeah, I am! I don't I ever moved this much- Also thanks for the shirt, Lee."

"You better, I used my money for them shirts. Ma gave me a twenty but Imma save it for later. I guess she forgot I had a job!"

"I'll get a job soon. Maybe ask around to clean the front yard or something..."


	9. Broken Skateboard 9

_Broken Skateboard #9:_

 _ **Sudden Bullets**_

"So you're telling me. That she's in one of your classes and she's "messing" around with you? Tch. Typical fucker..." Nollie put his hands in his jacket's pockets and Twilight gave him a look. "No, really. She's a literal brat. Spoiled to the core and one damn hardheaded girl. No wonder I broke up with her." He said as he pressed the crosswalk button with his elbow.

"Well, She's really someone I don't like at all. The type of person who'd bully me into buying stuff with my money." Twilight told him, He snickered and placed a pencil around his ear. "She would never do that. I was the one who did that!" He laughed while they walked across the street to the convenient store nearby. "Wow, what a rude bully..." She replied, only to have him softly dig his fist into her arm. The two entered the convenient store and was greeted by the usual cashier.

"Yeah, yeah. What're gunna get?" He asked as they walked up to the fridges of drinks. "I'll get my usual OJ and for Tree Boy... Some chocolate milk, I guess." Nollie said. Grabbing a large bottle of orange juice then walking around Twilight to get chocolate milk for his younger brother. "Chocolate milk? He isn't six years old anymore, you know that?"

"Of course I know that. He just loves that damned chocolate milk. It's like crack to him, ya know?" Nollie said when they walked to the snack aisle. "Hm... Gummy worms or cheese puffs? Eh... I'll get the puffs for Tree Boy." He shrugged as Twilight grabbed a packet of powdered donuts. The two went over to the cashier who gave them a smile.

"It's good to be such young kids, ain't it?"

"Where's this coming from, huh? Plus, you're like in your thirties, dude."

"Yeah, and I'm a 7-11 Manager. In my thirties, I could be out there doing something fun than being paid ten dollars an hour," The cashier said while putting their items in different bags. "You two paying for each other or..."

"Eh, I guess. Here ya go, Buddy."

"Ugh, don't call me by my first name. Please, call me Manny like most people, you bully." Buddy or "Manny" gave back Nollie's card and couldn't help whisper his "said" nickname. "What are you... Some handy man of some sort?"

"Tch, as if. I help my kids with homework and can cook decently. Guessing that makes me a handy man?" He questioned himself and shook his head. "What am I saying? Go' shoo! I gotta clean up the floor or something!" Buddy jokingly waved them off as they left the store.

"That man is something, I'll tell ya what. What else is something was this weird dream I had, really..." Nollie put the rest of the items in his bag. Twilight gave him a weird face as if she was waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, I was in some forest and- It will sound like some five year old girl or someone like Pinkie Pie would have. I dunno." Nollie opened his juice and chugged about half of it. "Well, I was in a forest. A dark one, I tried walking on my legs when I looked down. They were stubs and I had four of them. Sorta like a horse or something..."

"That sounds interesting... Go on." The two were heading across a crosswalk and to the neighborhoods. Nollie thought of the dream for a few moments and still was shook of how the dream felt real. But out of his mind, he seemed fine.

"Yeah, yeah... I got chased by some weird horse lady. Something about my end is coming soon. As if I'll wake up from this so called nightmare. She really showed another version in my dream. Where I was Prince to some Queen when I help this lame horse group called the Mane Six. It's one dream I had to write down because it seemed oddly specific..."

"And speaking of groups, did you finish the group project?" Twilight nervously asked but Nollie didn't realized. He just shrugged and then took a sip of his juice. "The Manslaughter Case of Police Chief Kay Neun and The Gang Members of Spokes St... How can I forget? It's literally a street across my house. A local story everyone will pass down."

"Hm... Already? You're done with it? I mean it's been two days-"

"Twi. One of them was my ol' man. I know this is sudden and all but the truth is the truth. He was a high rank. Similar to a Lieutenant General or whatever. I was only four and Tree Boy was out the hole- when it happened, years later about five years. The case was actually solved- Something that is rare up North, really."

"I don't know much about the case but are you willing to explained it? If you don't mind..."

"Eh... To make things short and I don't like talking about this much. Police chief ordered a cop to find any "troublemakers" only to have placed a bunch of weed around a shed. Trespassing, Manslaughter, and a false report. Ending up for life. Both the cop and chief." Twilight's face was in shock. For a boy like him to go through something so huge. As someone who's casually walking down the streets of the Halo-Side to calm and ease. Though feeling anger and nervousness for reasons why...

"A whole bunch of bullshit. Had to sell my dad's cars and all that stuff just to live buy. While my ma still had to get a job. It was tough. I mean- I lied about my age about three times. When I secretly worked in a local grocery store, a family restaurant, and gaming store."

"You? In a nerdy place like a gaming store? I'd expect something like a music store." Twilight said. Nollie chuckled then finished his orange juice. Throwing it into some plastic bag that was held on a fence. "Yeah. I was in there when I barely knew shit about games. Did my studying, heh."

"I bet Cicuta was all about that, really."

"He did... All because the store was shutting down and we got some goods there. Hell, I didn't even have to pay for it. Lucky me, huh?" He joked and she giggled with her hand over her mouth. Looking away as she blushed a little bit. "No, really! I met some dude who has over five first place trophies... in a... oh no..."

Nollie stopped walking and Twilight stared at him. He had a nervous look on his face. Even for her, she has never seen him nervous ever. He was staring at some purple car a few streets across, with the windows all in tint except the front. He faced the ground and slowly bent down.

"Can you jump that gate?"

"Maybe but I'll need your help..."

Nollie once again peeked up at the car which it slowly drove up closer and closer. He nodded and she knew what it meant... Gangs. He helped her get over the gate as he turned his head. Two men in white shirts with purple bandannas back out the back seats.

Squinting, he noticed they had guns on their sides. Wide eyed, he quickly jumped the gate when they aimed their guns at him. Twilight was behind a large truck and Nollie whistled for her. The two ran when multiple shots were sounded. Twilight ducked and Nollie looked back, two men with guns in their hands chasing after them.

"We gotta lose them, Twi!"

"But how?!"

A few more gun shots as they went around more houses. "I dunno! Go in the backyards of houses! Hurry!" Nollie kicked a backyard door and helped Twilight jump over the brick wall. As he was sitting on the wall, the two men aimed their at Nollie, only to have one bullet pass through his backpack. Causing him to fall down in a different backyard.

Twilight his behind a car and when she saw Nollie, they both ran as much as they could. Still, the men caught up two times along with the purple car who the driver and the passenger tried shooting at them but no avail as well.

Not until they hid inside a dark shed that kept the gangsters frome entering. Due to Nollie putting a chair under the door knob. Nollie held a baseball bat near the door while Twilight his under a table with the backpacks.

Moments later, he heard a knock on the door. He hestiated until he heard voices behind saying it was safe. Nollie looked at Twilight which she had her cellphone light under her hand. She gave him a thumbs up to open the door.

Nollie nodded then slowly took off the chair from the door and opened it. Seeing a middle aged man who was also armed alongside a lady who had a concerned look.

"Everything is safe, you two. Come on out." The man whispered. Twilight got back up. Dusting off any dirt or dust off her bottom. She went out first when Nollie placed back the baseball bat. He came out with his hands up in the air.

"I mean no harm-"

"Quiet. What the hell just happened."

"S-s-some men in purp-p-ple bandannas came afte-r-r us an-a-and had guns-"

"Enough. You." The man pointed the gun at Nollie. He titled his gun up and Nollie nodded. Understanding that he is allowed to search for him.

"I have no drugs or anything. Just a wet backpack from chocolate milk for my little brother... Damn..." Nollie sighed, his face showed annoyance as well as a bunch of many other feelings. "I am a Police Officer and if you need anything. Feel free to come back the department for a report. It won't be quiet for awhile again. Go on, my wife will give you a ride home."

"No worries, I live two streets down if I remember! I'll be careful now... Stay safe!" Twilight said and pushed out Nollie of the backyard. He was confused as to why she did that until she exasperated sigh. "Don't go around this house ever again." She told him. Walking rather quickly which made him catch up.

"Why is that? Are they like weird or something?"

"They are police officers and you'd think the man is but he was trying to get his wife to question once you get in the car." Twilight turned to look at him and he nodded. "I know of him for the past two years. Very conservative and someone you should really watch out for."

"No wonder he wanted to search me. As much as I hate the guy. I really hate his fuckin guts now. Come on, pass this alleyway and my home will be right over here..." Nollie jumped over a brick wall and noticed to see Twilight with her hands on her hips. "I use this path when I don't wanna go around another five minutes. Takes out eight most of the time..."

"Alright. Just help me up then."

"I thought you could jump over walls easily."

"I could but gates are more easier than ten feet brick walls." She said. Nollie sighed and dropped back down to her. Ready to help her jump over. "Can you not look up, please?" He rolled his eyes then closed them. "Ready when you are..."

Twilight walked up to Nollie had his eyes closed. Her shoe on his hands. She tapped on him and he pushed her up to jump the wall. "Did you land on your feet?" Nollie asked as he threw his backpack.

"Yeah... It was a bit scary though. Are you good over there?!" Twilight shouted when Nollie grabbed onto the wall with a grunt. He was facing sideways then twisting his body, he pulled up his legs first and plopped down. He recovered and patted his hands of all the small bits of brick.

"We gotta get goin."

"Yeah, they could be still around here. Who knows."

"Alright then, stay against the cars or anything. My ma probably has her gun just in case by now and her car inside the garage." Nollie said as they started to speed walk to his house. "If you're wondering where Tree Boy is, he's with some friends are a different house. But I'm sure he heard the shots." He told her and she nodded. "They must be some new members if they shoot like that. Tch... They have a head on me. As if, they're tryna kill someone who basically knows all the Bustahs history."

"What was that?"

"Oh nuthin... Just-"

"Nollie Skyward Bound The Second! Get your ass in the house right fucking now!" Carmine had a slipper in one of her hands. Twilight noticed Nollie was in fear when his name was heard. Nollie slowly walked in front of Twilight, while doing so. Nollie had been kicked in the butt by his mother. He started to cry and shake as she was pinching his ear. Pushing him inside the garage before closing it.

"What the hell was that?! Why did I hear shots in the neighborhood? And why was she with you? Do you have your gun on you?" Carmine slapping Nollie in the head with each question.

"Uh-uh-uh... I was just-"

"Ya want cry, huh? Speak up!"

"We were walkin home and out of the sudden, I see this purple low rider. About four streets across... I noticed it was the Bustahs and then they started to chase us. But the ones shooting seemed like new members because they were crap shots. They'll come back for me, ma... Ma?" Nollie took a few steps as he saw her mother pinch the bridge of her nose. He looked at Twilight and nodded his head. Like he was saying to go inside his room. She gulped and quickly walked away.

Twilight walked past the living room where Cicuta popped up from behind a couch. He shook his head then went back down. Not sure why he was like that, she headed into Nollie's room. Remembering the last visit here, he told her that she was allowed with his approval.

She opened the door to see his room full of laminated posters. More likely from shows and festivals, along with some skating posters here and there. When she closed the door, she heard cries of Nollie and some smacks of a hand on skin. Setting down her backpack, she plopped on his bed and held her knees to her face.

 _"Is she-"_

Moments of quiet followed up by a fan in the bathroom and the jingles of keys... Quiet footsteps came louder as the door gently open with the squeaking sound. She heard the sniffles of him and a drop of a backpack. Looking at him, he stared back with red eyes and a somewhat bloody lip. A small smile on his face, he sat down on his computer chair.

"Please call your dad or ma, tell them you're safe with friends." He whispered then flinched when he heard a door slam with a chime of a ring on the door, a few seconds later the chime fell to the floor. "You'll have to stay the night. No one is coming in or out for awhile..." He said as he turned to the small kittens that were mewing. Waddling in his seat to the kittens he set them on his knees. Grabbing two small bottles of warm water then putting formula. He set the nipple into their mouths. It wasn't until Twilight's phone rang and she quickly picked up.

"Twilight here... Hey, dad!... I heard the shooting nearby, too... No, I ran into a friend's house when I heard it... I'm safe over here... Don't come get me, I don't want you to get caught... No worries, dad. I am safe over here... Yes, their parents will drop me off to school if there are any announcements... Yeah, yeah. Alright. Love you, too. Bye..." Once she closed her phone, she sighed and looked up at Nollie who just finished feeding his kittens. He got then calmly placed them down as they move inch by inch on his bed.

He started scrummage around his closet of mostly black when he found a shirt that seemed very big for Twilight. "Take this. My brother is in his room just ask for shorts. Tuck in the shirt, if you want. Dinner will be around two hours. Lemme just do my thing..." Nollie climbed out his bedroom from the window and sat on a chair nearby. He then softly shut the window, only causing Twilight to be even more worried about him but she didn't want to enter his personal space.

XXXXXX

"Dinner was great, I guess. Could used a little more spice, too. Though I wasn't sure how you would handle it." Nollie said as he washed the dishes. "It was good, really." Twilight replied when she walked to the couch where she watched Cicuta play with the two kittens. "I still have some leftovers, too. Ma will eat out with her friends after her work so you can eat more later on if you want!" Nollie placed the food inside the bowl and wrapped it with a plastic wrap.

"Uh... No thank you."

"Alright. It'll be in the fridge in case you two get hungry."

"More like... If you get hungry because you usually eat the left- Ow!"

Nollie threw a house slipper at his little brother in the back of his head. He then walked to the living room where he grabbed a controller and Cicuta started up Street Fighter: Seven. Nollie looked at him then nodded as if he wanted to get beat up so quick.

"He bought this with his first two paychecks. Said he was gunna save it for some music festival but it was already too late. Flying on a plane and going to a different state is very interesting. Have you been on a plane before?" Cicuta turned to Twilight who was zoned out from watching the two.

"Huh- Oh! A couple of times. To the extent of family trips and all, like the beaches down south or even somewhere around the east coast."

"Eh? The beach, huh? It's been what over ten years since we been to the beach? Los Pegasus but just south of that city. Wing Beach it was called if remember, Cicuta?"

"Yea! Yea! When we tried the street vendors and their good Street Corn- Not again!" Cicuta tried getting out of Nollie's combos but ended up losing the round.

"What is street corn? Is it good?"

An alarm interrupted their talk which meant Cicuta had to take his pills and sleep soon. "Gotta sleep in a bit, tree boy." Nollie told him. Cicuta sighing as he went to the kitchen, opening up a cabinet where he grabbed a orange bottle, takin two pills into his mouth, and sipped on some water. "Brush your teeth and use the wash! And if you can't sleep, read your book!"

"I know! Night, Nollie and Twilight!"

Nollie jokingly scoffed as he heard the door close. He looked at Twilight who looked back him when he grabbed Cicuta's controller waving it at her. She shook her head and he sighed. Closing the game, he went to a app that had movies on it.

"Wanna watch some terrible movie with terrible cgi before we sleep?"

 **(A/N: Just so that everyone is clear on this. Everyone in this fanfic is not a colorful person. Meaning their skin isn't purple or they're green. Actual pale to black skin tone scale. So the reason for that is because- it will be part of something later on in the story that I have a plot in mind. Oh... almost spilled the twist of the story. Heh, anyways. Hopefully, this doesn't get anyone too confused or such!)**


	10. BrokenSkateboard10

Broken Skateboard #10

 ** _Always..._**

The day started with a restless night, kittens wanting food when he can only give them little by little, letting them sleep on the couch was a bad choice. Struggling to just get a half an hour to an hour sleep really messed up his schedule for sleep. Unable to even bother sleeping because every noise heard had caused him to sprung up from his couch. Now standing in his backyard, leaning against the garage wall, staring at the sun rise. He will know that all slight things are going to be annoying. After all, he even heard the helis in the distance like they were watching everyone's move.

"Hey, uh... Nollie?" Twilight poked her head out from the sliding door. Nollie turned his head to face a very tired looking Twilight. "You look tired, Wassup?" He grabbed two chairs and set them nearby the window of his room. Twilight instictively walked out despite it being quite cold since it's still winter time.

"Yeah, I just kept on waking up here and there. Assuming you had the same ordeal, too."

"Not really. Those misfits just love to be up at three in the damn mornin... I don't think we'll have school for awhile as well. Shootings up here never tend to happen but once in a while a robbery comes by. Other than that, nothing on this scale and..."

"If we do have school today, are you going? Wait, never mind."

"Heh, It's alright. I don't think my brother will go out because of shit like this happens. Mostly, Schools up north just continue. But here... Everyone will probably be scared or "vigilant" about it. Tch... It's only been two weeks since break. Can't they not kill people for once?"

"Why would they aim for you when you're not a gang member? Why kill an innocent?"

"Because, that's how it is over there. I was affiliated with some other dudes from a rival gang. Even then, I'd get caught up from time to time... It's pretty shameful to have that on your back. Just is what it is, I guess." Nollie shrugged and sighed as he looked down at the condensation of his breath. "And I'm sure they'll come again, don't know when is the scarier part. If they know where I live. It's all over for them. My ma. Cicuta. Even you. I feel like I shoulda stayed back... This... This part of town ain't the best for me."

"Why are you even talking like you faced the inevitable? When they probably will stop since things didn't go they're way."

"Oh, they will. They're gangs, Twi. Come on. Let's get back inside before you get sick with just that on you." He said and went to the sliding door with Twilight from behind. He closed the door and headed into the kitchen, putting a tea kettle on the stove.

"So what is breakfast going to be, huh?"

"Tortillas, Beans, Eggs, and a lil sumthin of a sauce." Nollie grabbed a roller and a small bowl of wrapped corn torilla mix. Taking out golf sized balls, he quickly used the roller and made torillas out of them. He got out all the other ingredients and started to cook all of them on the stove.

"So what are you going to do once you graduate high school? I'm kinda curious..."

"Leave. Head to the west of the states. I haven't told ma yet but I'll leavin for good because I got this deal with these people." He replied as he put in black beans in the pan. "I've started skating a little more serious and she knows I'm sponsered but just that though... Sponsered by C*verse Shoes and B*nes. So this is quite a big deal for a person like me."

"Huh... Didn't you have a band in the making, too? And yout job as well? Very busy, I can see..." Twilight told him.

When she was by the living room stairs playing with the kittens. "I just plan to go to my college I had in mind... There really isn't much except they're well known to have the best academic students."

"Sounds like you don't wanna go over there. Nervous? Afraid? Confused?" Nollie asked while he placed three plates with the torillas and smoke beans. He then continued on with eggs, taking a pot placing in a little bit of water to boil.

"Sort of... Just a little scared of what's to come. I'm still not ready for change right after."

"You gotta bout five months left and in the mean time, think bout it. In the end, it's always up to you to decide of you wanna go or not. Not your parents, the Principal, Councilors, or teachers. You're the one." He said before getting a small jar of some sauce. "This one's a little spicy if you can dig..." He pour the whole jar in the water pot, letting it simmer with the fragrance going all over the place.

"Smells great. Really appreciate the words, My dad and mom want me to go there but I feel like going there won't do anything much. I'm basicallly the smartest person at school... I don't have any job experience though..."

"What's that got to do with college? Twilight, you are smart." He looked at her, leaning against the counter. A cup of apple juice in hand. "You've got a lotta roads ahead. Maybe be a scientist, chemist, something that deals with smart. Me? I have little... I mean I can cook but I don't wanna cook the same thing every day. I could go somewhere like a instrument shop. And I already work at a skate shop. With a bad background, I can serve fast food or work in a grocery store. You'll get a job in no time." He turned around and mixed up the sauce after turning off the stove. Settling in it on every plate.

"I smell food... Morning already?"

"Yeah, Tree boy. It's one of your favorites, too. Well, for breakfast anyways." Before Twilght even bothered to ask if she can help. Nollie already had forks and knives in his pockets. Two plates on his arm and one in the other, setting up the table rather quickly. "But go wash up now, since you're awake." He said while ruffling up Cicuta's hair.

"What kind of breakfast is this?"

"It's just an average meal. You've got two- homemade corn tortillas, black beans, eggs, and a sauce with many spices. Like I said, I can cook." He smirked, filling up his cup with juice. Cicuta came back wiping his face with his shirt. Sitting down and pouring juice in a cup.

"Lee's a good cook and he should really become a chef like you see in those cooking shows." Cicuta said, taking a bite out of some beans. "But ya know... I'm not down to cook for others to fail over and over to say or cook. Bet they'll gentrify the dish some other way and hey! You've got themselves a restaurant!"

"He's been secretly going back up North and things are started to get a little outta hand with the modernization over there."

"It's depressing. Which means... People will move away and try to find some place else. Or... Just shoot up the whole place like last time." Nollie smirked and Cicuta shook his head, sighing as if he was disappointed.

"For your information, Twilight. A bunch of gang members noticed a lot of people from this area buying restauarants and homes. So everyone sticked together and had a whole month for shooting. Both just the air and people. Over thirty people were killed that month. This was just five years ago, Nollie shot a gun for the first time. Funny enough it was during October. Thirties Up North as they say."

"You'd hear the pops of guns on the first night from here is what I heard." Cicuta turned on the TV as the news came on. "Turn it off right now or change the channel at least." Nollie snapped at his younger brother who quickly changed the news into a rather more terrible novella drama. Nollie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Having his phone buzz, taking out. It was an email from the Principal. "Hm... To every student of Canterlot High, as of right now we are in a bit of sudden news to tell you that school will be closing for the rest of the week. Stay on high alert and be cautious of your surroundings. As harsh as this sounds, there has been criminal activity in the area. Please be safe and once again, be cause of your surroundings. Thank you from, Principal Celestia and Dean Luna." Twilight looked up at Nollie who's eyes showed pain but had a large smile on his face. She then looked at the younger brother who continued to eat his food quietly.

"A week? At least it ain't the rest of the month, shows how lousy the investigation it'll be."

"I bet they'll just end it with out caring then some parents will disagree of the situation. It's worse up North anyways..." Nollie finished up his breakfast then cleaned up his share along with Cicuta. "You gunna finish that?" He asked Twilight who was nibbling on half of her first torilla.

"Sorry, I don't think spicy food in the morning is my thing, heh."

"No worries to each of their own as they say."

"Do you wanna save it for later or nah? Want something easier on the stomach?"

"Sure... You guys can finish mines if you want."

"Sounds good, I'll eat the rest if you don't mind!" Cicuta nodded while bringing the plate of breakfast. Twilight got up and grabbed some bread along with PBJ. "You can ask your parents to take you back home later on, I guess. Be careful out there, you don't know what'll happen when you take that first step. Also, just return the clothes any time as well or keep it."

 **XXX**

"They're really trying to kill you even after what happened to my little brother? Shit, man. I hope they don't come at you again. They know you aren't even part of the gang." Roman smacked his lips and drank some beer. "Not only that, they seemed like a couple of new cats on their lame asses. Couldn't aim for shit. Like Cuta playing those gun games in the arcade." Nollie leaned on the bar of his bike. Moving back and forth on the bike.

"Well, whatever why they did that isn't great. Everyone here knows me some way or another. So they might as well start another war with each other."

The others looked up at Nollie like he was crazy but he didn't seem like he was kidding at all. His fists were white as he held on the bar. No one has never seen Nollie serious when it came down to gang problems. He'd mostly set it aside since that wasn't his business at all. But for everyone hearing this from Nollie, they were a bit scared for what he'd do.

"We! Are not doing anything. And so will you, Nollie. You won't start shit because you are not apart of the gang. You watch for any dirty fucks out there. Watch for you brother and mother. Not to mention that girl of yours." Roman crushed his can of beer and tossed it into the trash bin besides the garage.

"Wait- Hold on. You gotta girlfriend?!"

"Axel no! Don't you start-"

"Hold up, hold up. Hold up. You. Out of all people. Gotta girlfriend."

"I have a girl-space-friend. Not a "girlfriend" alright-"

"Cut the shit, Nollie. You've been talking to her and you went to downtown the other day." Roman waved him off and had a little smirk. Knowing that if he changes the topic the group would be less tense. And the only one who's tensed even more is Nollie.

"Ugh! That's because we went to that bookstore to see her favorite author. It wasn't a date and besides. I don't like her!" Nollie stood up before his phone vibrated. Having a call from his mother, he told everyone to be quiet.

"Yes, ma?..." He winced as he pulled away his phone. "I'm with some friends... No, I'm not back up North... I'm with uh- Twi's! Yeah, I'm at Twi's... Yeah, I am... She back earlier today and she said thanks for my clothes?" Nollie nervously looked around and everyone had grins on their faces. "Ma- No, she's not my girlfriend... yet? Ma- no!... Ugh... I'll be there... Fine fine... Buy groceries as punishment tomorrow?... Alright. Bye now... bye." He ended the call with a sour face when he heard his friends laugh at him.

"Aw! Come on, Lemme just live for a moment!" He whined.

"And that moment is up. Keep the bike here, I'm gunna drop ya off." Roman said and everyone walked away. Saying their goodbyes. The pair entered the car and Roman started it up, leaving the driveway.

"I'll be out for a few days, Roman." Nollie spoke up and Roman gave him a weird look. "There's a trip to Baltimore with the crew for a skate edit. It'll be here then we'll head over there." He added and Roman smiled. "Look at you kid. Trying to make it in the big leagues. Soon, you won't be a nobody and you're gonna get yourself your own skate deck. You've been doing those skate edits of yourself as far as I can remember."

"Yeah. All those times I got injured or hurt. I wasn't partying like the dudes in the crew because I was very serious about skating. Now they've changed after I been nonstop skating, I was progressively getting better and better. So their brains switched on and the gears moved. They still party but they always ask for help with tricks and I'm all for it. I don't care much for tourneys, I wanna show my skills on the street."

"Because you'll always find yourself on the street. No matter where or what you do. I know, kid. You wanna be on the covers of skate magazines, get interviewed- We all watched that short video of yours. So talented. I remember you were just some kid stealing the skate magazines in the stores. Didn't think I remember about that, huh?" Roman snickered and Nollie rolled his eyes. "You were always piss poor growing up and it's finally time to spread your wings. I'm not one to get emotional but you're like a second younger brother to me and havin my blood die off... ya get what I'm sayin, kid."

"Always, Roman. Always.


End file.
